To Kill A Mockingbird
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: They needed him. He was the only one to save them. But he wasn't the person they expected and hoped for when they did find him. He was no longer Harry Potter; no…he was Captain Jack Harkness. And he would be damned if that was going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter, Torchwood and Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually some how still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be in his late twenties to early thirties, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia Spinnet, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** June 1995  
><strong>

Harry watched silently, stepping away from Neville and quickly making his way down the stone steps, towards where his godfather and Bellatrix dueled.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

"Sirius! No!" Harry screamed. He ran faster than he ever had before. He rushed through the small crowd, his heart pounding in his ears, his mind blank except for one thought, save Sirius. The teenager leaped through the air, knocking his godfather down onto the floor. Everything froze as they all stared in horror, watching as the second jet of light hit Harry square in the chest. The expression of fear had not quiet died from his face, but his eyes had widened in shock.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. It seemed to take Harry ages to fall, his body curved in a graceful arch as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Sirius, Dumbledore, Neville and everyone else in the room saw the mingled fear and surprise on Harry's youthful, handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. No one noticed for a split second as Sirius jumped up to his feet, wand in hand. He shot out one of the worst spells, the killing curse.

The once triumphant scream of Bellatrix Lestrange was now silenced. His wand lowered, but his hands did not loosen on his wand, but tightened. Sirius snapped his gaze back to where Harry, his godson, had fallen through the archway, hoping he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Harry did not reappear…

And with a scream of rage, despair and sadness, Sirius Black fell to his knees, tears falling from his stormy gray eyes.

* * *

><p>Blackness. Nothingness. It surrounded him like thick fog, slowly choking him as he wandered through the black void with dizziness, fatigue and fear surging through his pounding heart. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and touch nothing. It was a feeling that worried him and frightened him. Where was he? All he could remember was saving Sirius. He had saved Sirius! A smile graced his lips. As long as he had saved his godfather, that was all that mattered.<p>

"I had hoped I would not see you for a long time." A whispery voice echoed through the black nothingness. It sounded neither female nor male. "Then again, you have always surprised me, Harry James Potter." The voice stated with vague amusement dancing through its words.

"Who – who are you?" Harry called out nervously. His voice echoed, resounding around him. His palms sweat and his throat tightened as his bright emerald green eyes scanned the blackness.

"I am magic. I am life. I am death. I am everything." The soft voice remarked. Harry was positive if he could see this voice, it would have been smirking.

"What am I doing here?" The fifteen-year-old questioned.

"You were supposed to have died that night, Harry Potter. Just as Tom Riddle was suppose to. The both of you survived, you because of your mother's sacrifice, a life for a life. And Riddle because he used the darkest of magic, Horocruxes." The voice stated with a lingering tone of disgust in its words.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the voice began to speak again. "Then you had died another time, when you were seven." The teenager looked surprised at the voice's words.

"How – how am I still alive then?" He inquired with a frown.

"One of my – children – saved you. You had affected them. Made them feel something for you, so they saved you." The voice was affectionate when speaking of its children. Whoever they were. "Then, you died today. Saving the life of another, your godfather." There was pride in the voice, as if it was unsurprised that Harry would have done something like that.

"I shall give you two choices Harry Potter. You should have died long ago, but did not. And for that, you have caused rifts through time, defying what should have never been defied before." The voice paused. "With you not dying, you have led to one human being not being born. I shall not have you kill this individual. He is very important to time and space. But he will die anyways, but his body will not."

Harry felt confusion at what the voice was saying. He snapped back from his thoughts as the voice continued to speak. "Should you choose to continue on, time and space will change and things that will be stopped, and people that were supposed to be saved, will die, when they were not supposed to." Harry gave a nod of understanding, not knowing if the voice could see him.

"Should you accept my offer, you will be reborn, given a life filled with love and affection from family. It may not last as long as you wish, and you will experience more heartache, pain, death, but also love and happiness. You will also be able to experience life as you should." The voice tempted. Harry could feel the desire to have a family and know what love from a parent really was filling his entire being.

"Will I remember this life?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes…but not until you reach a certain age. I cannot allow you to remember your life as Harry Potter too soon. Should you realize it sooner than you must, you could mess with everything that is supposed to happen in the future." The voice gave a soft hum, as if in thought. "This new life you will be given, is even more important than perhaps yours now. You will only remember your old life when you reach your majority, being seventeen, should you choose to accept my offer." The voice held a hint of sadness and sympathy. The voice knew this decision was going to be difficult.

Harry Potter would be reborn, yes, but he would also have memories of his past life and know that though he moved on, reborn again, others that he had known, as Harry would have been killed, tortured or murdered by those that he fought again. It all depended on if Harry, when he was in his new life, accepted to help those that came to him, when and if they could ever find him again.

"Should you die in this new life, I will give you a gift, but it will also be a curse." The voice warned, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry assumed 'The Voice', as he was calling it, was giving him a stern look.

"I'll try not to." Harry stated with an impish shrug.

"Good luck Harry James Potter." The voice whispered.

As he began to disappear, Harry asked a final question. "Will I remember this meeting?" He inquired warily.

"No, you will not. I can't ruin all my fun now, can I?" The voice inquired mischievously. "But you will remember your past life on your majority." The soft voice stated calmly.

"Someone really hates me." Harry muttered before a blinding white light consumed him. He disappeared silently from the black nothingness in between worlds, leaving no sign that he had ever appeared in the first place.

"Good luck." The voice whispered once again in the black abyss. It's words floating in the empty air before dissipating without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>**st**** October 5063 **

"Just one more push ma'am." The doctor encouraged as he stood between the woman's legs. The young woman shook her head tiredly. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as curls of dark brown hair stuck to the back of her neck. She was just too tired to do it anymore. Why did she have to? Then the thought of her son being born and finally holding him in her arms set her resolve. As well as the reassuring, but rather pressuring, words from her husband.

"Come on love, you can do it. One more push and we'll have our baby boy." The man looked exhausted as he stood beside his wife's head, his large, callous hand held his beautiful wife's pale, shaky hand in eagerness at the thought of meeting his firstborn. He had waited nine long months, technically almost ten months, for his son to be born.

With a groan, Anthelia Sinclair gave another big push. Silence descended for a moment, before the sound of an infant's cry echoed through the room. Sighs of relief were released from the new parents. Glancing at one another, bright smiles graced their faces at the sound of their son's cries. He was alive, healthy and breathing easily. "Mrs. Sinclair, would you like to hold your son?" A kindly looking nurse inquired. In her arms was a small bundle squirming around, wrapped in a warm, blue blanket.

Anthelia looked to the nurse and nodded tiredly. With the help of her husband, Franklin Sinclair, she was now slightly propped up. She raised her arms and smiled as the red headed nurse placed the small bundle in her arms. Her light blue eyes looked down at the small child with wonder and awe. This was her son. This little bundle of joy was what she and her husband had been waiting for, for years. To be able to hold something she and her husband created was incredible. "My son." She whispered breathlessly. With a pale, shaky finger, she grazed the pale cheeks in a loving gesture.

Franklin Sinclair stood behind his wife, his darker blue eyes, almost a black in color, looked his son over closely, reassuring himself that he was fine and alive. "Our son." He whispered, having heard his wife. Anthelia looked up at her husband and gave a smile in agreement. She glowed with happiness every new mother usually did. "What shall we name him my love?" Franklin inquired with a raise of his light brown eyebrow.

"I was thinking Cyan Mathias Sinclair." Anthelia murmured aloud with a smile as she glanced down at her son's blue eyes that had a peculiar hint of green in them, which led to her thinking of the name she and her husband had talked about.

"That's a good, strong name." Franklin declared with a proud grin. "Now, let me hold my son, my love." He stated. His wife chuckled at his eagerness but slowly and carefully handed the new bundle of life to her husband. The twenty four year old held his son close to his chest in a caress of love and protection. The newborn, dubbed Cyan, opened his small mouth and yawn tiredly. Blinking slowly the babe slowly lost his fight and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** June 5073**

"Cyan! Mom said you had to take me with you!" A young boy's voice yelled in a whine from behind Cyan Sinclair. The smaller child hurriedly chased after his older brother. Cyan, who was the older of the two by three years, was rather annoyed at his younger brother's sudden yell and came to a skidding halt on the sandy pathway. He had been running towards his friend's house so they could hang out with each other. He had hoped it would be without his baby brother with him. It seemed that, that would not happen today, if ever.

With a small groan of disgruntlement, Cyan waited rather impatiently for his six-year-old brother to catch up. "Well then hurry up!" The dark brown haired, nine-year-old snapped at his younger brother. He fought the need to ditch his baby brother and go to his friend's house so he could play without him around. '_Why am I always stuck watching the dweeb_?' He grumbled mentally to himself. He never had time to be with his friends without Gray following them. It just wasn't fair to the young boy.

The younger child gave a huff at his older brother and glared at him with a pout on his features. Cyan rolled his eyes in irritation, shaking his head in exasperation. He sometimes wondered why he had to deal with his brother all the time. Wasn't that his parent's job? After all, they were the parents.

Yes, he loved his baby brother, but sometimes it'd be nice to get away from him and just hang out with his friends by himself. He almost always hung out with Gray and their father, unless their father was busy. Most times they tended to camp out and hang around a campfire singing or playing cricket. But today, their father was busy and Cyan just wanted to play with his other friends without his brother around.

Ignoring the burning sun on the back of his neck Cyan gave a heavy and overly incensed sigh, though he really wasn't _that_ annoyed. He held out his hand for his brother to take hold of. With a bright smile, Gray grasped his hand tightly before skipping/jumping beside him, heading towards the house of one of his big brother's friends.

"Cy! Cyan! Cuie!" Gray exclaimed with frustration as his big brother continued to ignore him. Cyan blinked rapidly as he shook himself of his thoughts and looked down at his baby brother.

"Don't call me Cuie, dork." Cyan stated with a roll of his eyes. It was a name that Cyan had, had since his baby brother was old enough to talk. Seeing as Gray wasn't able to pronounce a name like Cyan, for a reason that was completely illogical to him, he got stuck with a name like Cuie or Cy. Gray pouted at his brother and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You were ignoring me! I've been calling to you _forever_!" The six-year-old exclaimed, exaggerating forever like a child his age usually did.

"Right. Whatever you say Gray." Cyan remarked with a chuckle of amusement. "Now, what were you complaining about this time?" The elder boy questioned with an eyebrow raised in amusement. His younger brother look almost exactly like him. He had silky, messy, dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and eyes of a bright sky blue with creamy pale skin.

The only difference between the two boys was that Cyan had a hint of emerald green in his eyes that had become almost nonexistent, as he grew older, but it was the reason why he had been named Cyan. It meant blue green after all, and his eyes had been that color when he was born.

"Mommy said we're suppose be home before nightfall. But I asked her why, and she said because she doesn't like us being out that late, but I don't know why. Do you know Cy?" Gray rambled hastily, making Cyan listen closely to his brother, so he could actually understand what his brother had just said.

"Mom wants us home before nightfall because you know how cold it can get at night." Cyan stated calmly. The warmth from the sun was soothing for Cyan as he gave a slight smile at the rays of sun warmed him. The endless sand dunes made it shockingly bright as the grains of tan, almost white, sand reflected the sunlight into the scorching hot air. A cold breeze blew through the compound, making the nine-year-old shiver from the sweat that stuck to his skin, like a second skin.

"But I don't want to go in at nightfall." Gray complained. Bright eyes stared up at his big brother with a pitiful look gracing his features.

"No way Gray, that's not working on me. I practically created that look. How do you think I get out of trouble so much?" The older boy rhetorically questioned Gray. He spoke after a moment of silent. "Not to mention I'm also pretty much loved by everybody." Cyan remarked with a smirk.

In fact, as he was growing up on the shores of the Boeshane Peninsula, Cyan had become a well-known sweet talker who had everyone loving him within a few minutes of meeting him. He was known as "The Face of Boe" to his people. It was a title that Cyan held with pride and his parents found amusing. Cyan couldn't help wanting to be friendly with everyone. It was something that he enjoyed doing and it did help that whenever something 'incidental' happened, he was never blamed.

"Fine…" The six-year-old groaned with a huff.

"Now hurry up Gray. We're already late to see Dray." Cyan stated. He dragged his brother to move faster as they walked farther away from home and closer to his best friends home.

"You finally made it!" A darkly tan skinned, brown eyed and brown haired boy, the same age as Cyan, exclaimed with a large grin across his face. Cyan rolled his eyes at his friends over exuberance but gave a smile in return.

"I didn't take _that_ long." Cyan replied with a shake of his head. "And it wasn't _my_ fault. The dork here had to come with me. Hope you don't mind." The nine-year-old stated, nodding his head to his baby brother who stood silently behind him.

Dray glanced over Cyan's shoulder and looked at his younger brother with a darkly raised eyebrow. "Nah, it's fine. I mean, as long as he doesn't try to get in anything like the last time, it should be fine." The boy shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He stepped aside and allowed the boys to step through. The feeling of cool air was a relief for the Sinclair brothers as they gave identical sighs of relief.

"So, why did you want me over here for?" Cyan questioned curiously.

"Oh right. Come check this out." Drays stated excitedly. Cyan and Grey followed after Dray down the short, narrow hallway before reaching a plain brown door. It opened with a loud squeak as the door pushed inwards. Glancing at each other the two brothers shrugged and followed Dray into the room.

The room was dark but it was the kind of dark that showed that curtains were closed over the windows. A large object was in the middle of the room, seemingly covered by a cloth or something like that. Cyan and Grey walked further into the room and stopped before the object. It was long, and slim looking. Dray gave a snap of his fingers and the lights in the room brightened. Cyan and Grey blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. The dark skinned boy smiled brightly as he pulled the cloth off of the object. A bike, a motorcycle bike, gleamed silver in the dull yellow lights. Black leather was what the seats were made out of and it was also able to fit two people on it. The bars that steered the bike went inwards and then outwards. Flames of blue were spray painted on the sides. Cyan stared at the classic bike in awe.

"How did you find this?" Cyan inquired. His blue eyes looked from the bike to his best friend.

"My dad. He said it use to be my great-great-great-great-great grandfathers." Dray said with a shrug. "It's been in our family for a really long time."

Cyan nodded before looking at the clock on the wall. He hadn't even noticed that it was nearing dark. "Sorry Dray, I didn't realize we were here for so long. We have to get going before it gets too dark. You know how moms are." Cyan stated with a roll of his eyes. Dray nodded in agreement before leading the two boys to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow Dray." Cyan called out as he grabbed Grey's hand and began to run towards their home. As they made their way there, Cyan could feel the sinking feeling settling in his stomach again. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>"Cyan! Cyan listen to me!" Franklin Sinclair ordered calmly. He stared his oldest son in the eyes. Blue eyes stared at each other. "I want you to take your brother and run. Do you understand me? I want you run as far and fast as you can. I'm going back for your mother." Cyan looked at his father, fear glinting in his nine-year-old eyes. Gulping nervously he gave his father a firm nod. "Good, now run!" The older man ordered.<p>

With no other words spoken between the two, Cyan grabbed his crying baby brother's hand and quickly ran from the havoc and screams of pain and fear. His hand tightened around his brothers as the pair continued to run towards the large mass of trees and bushes at the end of the main street. He continued to tug his baby brother forward, keeping a grasp on his brother's hand. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut. His hands felt slick with sweat and his brother continued to stumble behind him, unsteady on his feet.

"Come on. Keep running Gray." Cyan stated to his brother as he tugged him along. The two brothers skidded and jumped over fallen bodies. They tried to ignore the looks of horror and pain etched across their faces. The two brothers never stopped in their run from the death falling behind them. The young six-year-old gave a sudden stumble as he tripped over a rock. His hand unknowingly slipped away from his big brother's as the large crowd pushed them apart.

Cyan skid to a stop after running for a few more minutes when he noticed that his brother was gone, the crowd surging around him. "Gray!" He stated aloud, but not loud enough to draw attention to himself. "Gray?" He called out louder; his voice shook with distress and panic, as he found no sight of his brother in the now lifeless street.

The sound of gruff, croaky voices reached his ears, having traveled with the hot breeze. Fear gripped his heart tightly as he hurriedly scanned the area for a place to hide. Without another thought, he lunged behind the large bushes that he had been making his way for, when his brother was still behind him. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he watched with revulsion and fear as the intruders appeared. They looked dangerous and cruel. They looked like the type that would take pleasure in causing others pain.

The nine-year-old covered his mouth and nose with his hands as he watched with dread. The intruders wandered around the now deserted street of any living civilians. They spoke in a vulgar language that created chills down his spine. He watched silently as the invaders kicked the fallen bodies and laughed amongst each other. Bright blue eyes stared in disbelief at the heartless beings.

What felt like hours, but must have been only fifteen to twenty minutes, the invaders finally disappeared further down the street. They finally disappeared from Cyan's eyesight. A shuttering sigh escaped his chapped lips; his tongue darted out with nervousness. "Where are you Gray?" He murmured softly to himself as he stood slowly from underneath the bushes. His bright blue eyes gazed around the area once again, hoping to find a sign of his brother, but found nothing. Tears of self-disgust and distress sprung in his eyes as he realized he had lost his younger brother.

The nine-year-old boy could remember not even a few days ago when he, his brother and their father had gone camping. Only two days ago they had been playing cricket and singing around campfires. Now, his baby brother was gone and his parents could be dead. Shaking off the feeling in the hollow of his stomach he quickly ran towards his home.

Pushing the door open, Cyan slipped into the house quietly, looking for any sign of his parents and baby brother. Blue eyes paused on a black shaped individual on the floor before the table. With a feeling of trepidation he gradually stepped into the room, making the yellow lights flare to life. Nausea sprung to his throat as he looked down at the unmoving figure of his father. "No – no – no." He muttered. Bending down on his hind legs he reached out trembling hands to check for a pulse, but found none.

"Gray!" He screamed out suddenly. "Mom!" Cyan exclaimed. Jumping up from his crouched position he ran from his father's still form and through the small home. He slammed doors and cupboards open as he hoped that his brother had thought to hide in one of them. Or that his mother had found him and they had hidden together.

Shaky hands ran through dark brown hair before squeezing the strands in despair and frustration. He was a failure. He had failed his father. He failed his mother...and failed his brother.

This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>**th**** September 5075**

Thunder boomed and lightening crashed against the ground in a furious rage. Rain splattered against the windows of the small room in a rhythmic tapping sound, like rocks on a hard glass surface. The sky was in turmoil of dark grays, light grays and blacks, only lighting up whenever thunder echoed through the small town. Towering trees of greens swayed harshly with the wind. Twelve-year-old Cyan Sinclair looked out sullenly from the window of the small pub his mother worked in. It had been three years since the death of his father and the disappearance of his little brother and his mother worked constantly now. It left young Cyan to fend for himself most nights for dinner as his mother was usually too tired to cook anything. Not only was she working double shifts, but Cyan was almost certain his mother blamed him for losing his baby brother that day.

Tears sprung in his eyes as he clenched them tightly closed. His fists tightened together as he took deep breaths in before letting them out slowly. Cyan's eyes fluttered open gradually as he finally got a handle on his emotions. It was no good crying over something that happened in the past. He had vowed to himself after that day that he would do everything he could to find his baby brother. He had kept that promise and had been searching but was constantly coming up with nothing.

The background noise of the patrons laughing, chattering and joking amongst each other echoed through the decent size room. Around the room were tables and booths set up for the citizens or visitors to sit around and take a drink. In the middle of the room was a dance floor where many could dance with each other while music from the old world played. Cyan wasn't too fond of the old world's music, but he did have to admit that they had been creative. The bar was in the back of the room with stools surrounding it. Behind the bar was a kitchen for the cook to make the patrons food.

Bright sky blue eyes scanned the crowded and loud bar with interest, trying to find someone new to speak with. Intelligent eyes landed on a hunched over figure dressed in fatigues that would have come from the old world. With a tilt of his head in interest, Cyan brushed away the strands of dark brown hair that fell into his eyes. He stood and slowly walked through the crowd. No one even gave him a second glance as he made his way through. It was well known that Cyan spent most of his time in the bar, talking to visitors that experienced new and interesting things in their lives. While he waited for his mother to get off of work. Cyan had always wanted to be like the individuals who had an interesting past and a good story to tell.

"Hi there." Cyan stated with a friendly smile across his lips as he took a seat across from the man. The older male looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was scruffy looking, with a five o'clock shadow and sunken eyes with bruises under them from restless nights of no sleep. His eyes were a similar blue to Cyan's, but not quite. Dark brown hair fell over his forehead and slightly into his eyes.

"Hello." The man's voice was hoarse and had an accent of some sort, something that Cyan had never heard of, and he had heard of a lot of different accents.

"My names Cyan. What's your name?" The boy questioned.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Captain Harkness stated slowly as he looked curiously at the younger preteen. He, during his short time in this strange place, had never had someone come and talk to him before.

"That's a cool name. Unlike Cyan, it's so weird." Cyan remarked with a disgruntled look. Jack gave a chuckle of amusement as he raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"I find that Cyan is rather unique and interesting." Jack stated calmly with a small spark in his eyes that brightened his face.

"I guess…" Cyan trailed off. "Anyways, you're not from around here are you?" Cyan rhetorically asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't know how I really got here." Captain Jack Harkness stated with a furrow of his eyebrow. He felt uneasy in such a strange world where laws were much more laid back. '_I mean they have rehabs for murder and sex_.' The man thought to himself with a frown.

"I thought so. You stand out pretty easily. Probably why you haven't had anyone to talk to." Cyan stated obviously. "Where you from?" The curious child solicited.

"I'm from a different…time period." Jack stated slowly. Cyan's eyes widened with awe and curiosity.

"What time period?" Cyan questioned eagerly. He leaned forward, placing his arms on the table and crossing them as he looked intently at the older man. Time Travel had always fascinated him. He always wondered what it would be like to go to different times through out history. From all the books he had read, it would be an amazing experience.

"I was in World War II when I suddenly appeared in this place. Where am I, exactly?" Jack Harkness asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"You're in Boeshane Peninsula. You're still on Earth, of course. But they're colonies now, not…_countries or nations_." Cyan said as if the words were something strange, which to him, it kind of was.

"Oh." Jack stated faintly. "And the year?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're in the 51st Century, Captain Harkness. The year is 5075." Cyan watched with amusement and sympathy as Captain Jack Harkness paled. The older man grabbed the glass of alcohol and chugged it down with a gasp.

"Do you have any stories you can share with me, Captain Jack Harkness?" The younger boy questioned intriguingly.

"Sure kid. Not like I have anything else to do." Captain Harkness said. With a deep breath that he let out slowly, Captain Jack began to explain his life before he joined the army and during his time in the war. Cyan listened in fascination as the young preteen engrained everything the Captain said, to his memory. He began to find a new hero for him as the man spoke of his hardships, his accomplishments and his life to the younger boy.

This would be the turning point for young Cyan Sinclair after a meeting with Captain Jack Harkness, the original.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** May 5085**

Twenty-one-year-old Jack Harkness sat silently upon his bar stool. A glass of hypervodka was placed before him, nearly empty of the liquid. His arms sat propped up by his elbows as he held his head up with the palm of his hands. Blue eyes gazed around in thoughtfulness as he glanced at the different bar regulars, finding the visitors within the large and noisy nightclub with ease.

His eyes dimmed slightly as he remembered the events of a year ago when he had, had to watch one of his friend being tortured in front of him for weeks. Finally those horrible things had disappeared, leaving him with his nearly dead and insane comrade. It was all because he wanted to fight against those horrid beings. He completely blamed himself for what happened, but he couldn't change what was done. So he pushed those horrible memories back and continued on with living life as best he could.

It also didn't help that on his seventeenth, when he reached majority, he was gradually overcome with memories of a past that was not his own, A Past Life. The words seemed foreign to him as his mind wandered over the memories he was still receiving. For every year since his birthday, one year of his past life was given to him, making him relieve the misery, the pain, the anger, the loathing and the fear. He was and would never be his past life. He was Captain Jack Harkness now. No one was going to change that, not even memories of a past life from centuries ago.

"Hey." A male voice stated smoothly, sliding up to his left side he was met with a leer, as the man's brown eyes looked him over

"Hello." Jack stated with a charming smile. His blue eyes twinkled brilliantly in the florescent lights hanging over the bar. The noise of the patrons and the music around him didn't deter him from his next success of scoring a rather handsome bed partner. That would definitely cheer him up. "Care to buy me a drink?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

"Why of course. How can I deny someone as good-looking as you?" The other man inquired rhetorically with a grin of amusement.

Jack knew that it a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help himself. "No one has ever denied me yet. And I'd be surprised if anyone ever did." He joked with a wink. The older male, around his late twenties, probably twenty-five, gave a laugh of amusement. With a raised hand, the man ordered a drink for himself and his new 'friend'.

"I'm Daniel, if you cared to know." Daniel stated with a glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Well, Daniel, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Pleasure to meet you." Jack said with a smile.

"What are you a Captain of?" Daniel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a question that you can leave up to your imagination." He winked again. Lifting up the shot glass he downed it in own go. Letting out a breath slowly he tilted his head to the side and looked the other man over with lust bright in his eyes.

"You know, I have a far better idea for the two of us to do, if you get my drift, handsome." He stated. "Perhaps you'd like to come to my hotel room?" Jack questioned with a lazy smirk. The older man leaned forward so close to Jack's face that their breath mixed together.

"Who am I to deny you?" The twenty-five-year-old questioned with a chuckle. Jack gave a chuckle and slid off his stood and steadied himself by using his new drinking partner for balance as his buzz settled over him. Perhaps he had drunk a little too much.

"I may have drunken a little too much." He muttered aloud with amusement at his own expense. "Come along." Jack uttered. Captain Jack Harkness was never one to truly fool around with something like sex when it came to any gorgeous looking species. Yes, he flirted and that did tend to get that person in bed with him. But Jack knew that the person he was about to bed knew it was nothing serious. With a smirk of success, Jack and his new bed partner slipped out of the nightclub and down the street, heading for whatever apartment was closest.

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>**st**** October 2009 **

Captain Jack Harkness gave a bone weary sigh as he leaned tiredly against the comfortable black leather seat that was behind his desk. Eyes of sky blue stared unseeingly up at the ceiling as he rubbed his burning and aching eyes tiredly. After dealing with yet another incident with the Rift, it left him feeling drained. Jack just wanted to collapse onto his bed and bury himself away with his lover for a week.

It wasn't just the Rift that was acting up that made him feel exhausted, but also this day always made him remember his old life and the day he was born. Which ironically enough was on Halloween, to this time period anyway. By the time he was born, his generation didn't exactly celebrate holidays much anymore, not when every day could be a holiday.

"Like that would happen." He mused to himself aloud, with a chuckle at the thought of getting a break for a week. A glass of scotch was placed before him on his desk. Pieces of paper with near illegible words scribbled across them were scattered across his desk. A near soundless sigh escaped his luscious pink lips as his thoughts began to drift back to the old days when he was still a Time Agent. He knew he should have never trusted them, but did to a certain extent anyways. All it had gotten him in the end was two years of his memory gone. But there were other times to think about than that particular time in his life. Now was the time to be thinking about the blasted paperwork. When he was a Time Agent and con man, he mulled petulantly, he never had to deal with paperwork.

"Sir?" The sudden voice of Ianto Jones caused Jack to startle in surprise. Bright eyes snapped up from his musing and to the doorway. His sky blue eyes sparkled in the light at the sight of his lover and friend. Jack could never express how glad and relieved he was to have been able to save his team from almost certain death years ago. They had been together for so long that it wasn't right for them to go through it all and then die because of accidents that wouldn't have happened to anyone else.

"Ianto, lovely to see you again. You know, you look amazing in that suit today." He remarked with a half smile. His eyes took in Ianto's appearance, going from head to foot with a leer.

"Careful. That's harassment, sir." Ianto stated with a smile. He shuffled his feet, his face flushing a light pink at the heated look he was being given by Jack.

Jack made no reply, only a cheeky little smile. Standing up from his chair he grabbed his ankle length, black wool trench coat. Sliding it on, he sauntered over to Ianto with a glint in his blue eyes. He stopped before the younger man and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "You came to tell me something, Yan?" He inquired playfully with a raised eyebrow. He used the nickname for Ianto whenever he got tired of addressing him in his full name. He did this for someone when he usually just wanted to tease. '_It was always fun to make Ianto blush_.' Jack mused to himself with a twitch of his lips.

"There's a disturbance in the Rift, sir." Ianto finally said in a soft voice, as if breaking bad news.

"Ah, yes, the usual I suppose?" Jack said rhetorically. He sighed inwardly at the sudden somberness that came into being every time something happened with the Rift.

"Not exactly sir –" Ianto began.

"Could we maybe drop the "sir" now?" Jack questioned, not quite keeping his annoyance out of his voice before pausing. "Haven't I said that before?" He asked with a frown.

Ianto gave an amused grin as he looked up at his Captain, knowing that he wasn't annoyed with him. "Once, I believe, maybe twice." He said in his soft welsh accent. "As I was saying, Jack, the Rift is acting strange. It seems like there's something or someone _purposely_ disturbing it, from England." The younger man watched Jack's face closely and noticed that his expression seemed to stiffen slightly at the mention of England. "Do you not like England, Captain?" He asked, a worried frown marring his features.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Jack raised a hand and pulled Ianto towards him, his hands lowered and wrapped around the younger man's waist comfortably. His dazzling blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Now, I believe we haven't seen much of each other lately." Jack stated pompously. He bent down, capturing the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. Ianto's arms rose instinctively to wrap around Jack's neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips moved together in sync with one another, clearly showing they had done this many times before. Their tongues danced and roamed around each others mouths. The Captain's hand rose behind Ianto's head and his fingers threaded through the other man's thick curly hair, pulling his body closer. Minutes passed before Jack finally pulled away first, his breathing slightly uneven from their heated kiss. His usually bright eyes had darkened with lust as he stared into Ianto's slightly dazed blue eyes.

The older male's amusement was glaringly clear from the twitch of his lips that moved upward in a slight smile. "You all right, Yan?" Captain Jack Harkness inquired with satisfaction. He knew he was good, and had absolutely no trouble admitting it. After all, it was always fun to flirt and make out with any good-looking person, especially with someone as handsome as Ianto Jones.

"Mhm." Ianto hummed. Clearing his throat he allowed his arms to slowly loosen from around Jack's neck. The pale, spidery fingers slid down his arms; causing a shiver to shoot down Jack's spine, before dropping them back at his side. "We should really go up and see about the Rift's fluctuations, sir." The brunette haired man remarked. His flushed face gradually went back to normal as the younger male turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room, his backside swaying. Jack leaned to the side, his eyes watching the movement with his lust building up once again.

"Great ass." He stated aloud to himself. Ianto, hearing him from not too far down the hallway called out behind him.

"That would be considered harassment, Captain." Shaking his head in amusement, the two thousand and two hundred-year-old immortal followed silently after the tea boy. '_It's just another day in the office_.' He thought to himself in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was betaed by mizukiryu73! <strong>

**mizukiryu73 has been great about helping me and answering some of my questions for this story. :)**

**I know I should be working on my other stories, and I'm sorry I haven't updated those, but I couldn't help myself when I saw this challenge. I love Doctor Who and I love Torchwood, if only because of Ianto and Jack, and so, I decided, since I love those shows and I love Harry Potter, why not make a story with Harry as Captain Jack Harkness, and so I did. **

**I am still working on my other stories, it's just taking me forever to write any of them. Especially We Fight Like Hell, I'm not on a writers block for it. Turn So Cold is still being written, both Chapter Three and Four, and you know how long I make my chapters at time. This chapter was 16 pages long and I'm not positive how long the next one will be. But I'm not saying anything else, I don't want to jinx myself and make me suddenly stop writing this story. I'm getting really into it. :)**

**Reviews would be great, but I'm not going to beg you if you don't want to review. So, just knowing that I may get story alerted on this story makes me happy.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter, Torchwood and Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually some how still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be his late twenties to early thirties, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Fineegan/Ginny Weasley,

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**17****th**** October 2009 **

Number 12 Grimmuald Place was silent as a cemetery. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix had long since left for their next mission or to go back home to sleep after a long day of work. It was also to do with fighting against Lord Voldemort and his minions, the Death Eaters. The house was no longer dark and dangerous for inhabitants to visit or reside in. After the rather violent death of Kreacher, the Black Lord's old house elf, Sirius Black had hired Dobby, Winky and two other house elves from Hogwarts to help clean up the revolting and hazardous house. Within a month of hiring the house elves, the house looked as clean and new as it had in its first years.

The hallways and rooms were brighter and smelt like fresh air, no longer musky and scented of death. The kitchen had been remolded with glimmering tile floors and marble counters with the best Muggle appliances an individual could buy. A long, dark wooden table, big enough to fit over twenty, filled the rest of the large kitchen. Drapes the color of dark red hung over the windows, blocking any sunlight or moonlight from entering. The cabinets had been refurnished and matched the same color as the table in the kitchen.

Up two steps from the kitchen is a long hallway; the walls were now longer a tacky, horrible gray, but a warm tan color. The flooring was different from the kitchen, instead of tile flooring's; it was made out of wood. House elf heads no longer hung on the walls and the painting of Lady Walburga Black was long gone. A new picture hung there instead, showing a family of three.

A woman, with dark red hair and brilliant green eyes stood beside a man with unruly raven hair and hazel brown eyes. They held a small child in their arms, who looked equally alike to his parents. The babe himself had unruly raven hair and dazzling green eyes. On the bottom of the large framed picture, three names were written in old English: _Lily Potter, James Potter and Harry Potter_.

Sirius Orion Black, the once convict of Azkaban Prison and wanted criminal for the supposed betrayal of his best friends, was now a freeman after having finally caught Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, the real culprit. Sirius was now officially free to help and protect the innocent, and rather dense, in his opinion, wizards and witches in the world. The older male, now fifty years old, didn't look a day over thirty-seven.

Sirius had wavy, short, black hair that fell into his stormy gray eyes, giving him a rather boyish look. His eyes still had a glint of mischievousness to them from the years he had lost in his youth. His skin no longer had the grayish tinge from years in prison. It has since become a healthy golden brown from the time he spent outside reading, enjoying what little sun he could remember to find. Stubble stubbornly clung to his face from rarely leaving the library he and his fellow researcher had been searching through for the last couple of years.

Now standing before the portrait of his old friends and his godson, his eyes shimmered with tears and his face had a thoughtfully sad expression as memories of old times sprang into his mind. A near silent sigh escaped his lips as his mind wandered off to his own children and wife. Even though he had lost his godson, he did have a family. But it still wasn't good enough. It just wasn't the same. He had promised his old friends he'd protect their son, and in the end, his godson had protected _him_. It just wasn't right.

Shaking his depressed and morose thoughts away, Sirius meandered slowly down the hallway and up the staircase. His comfortable dress shoes made a consistent click-clack that echoed loudly against the wooden flooring of the staircase. "Sirius!" A familiar female voice called up to him from behind. The man froze mid-step and turned to look over his shoulder, looking at his beautiful, pregnant wife of twelve years. They had been school sweethearts when he finally settled and stopped being the playboy. He had started to officially date her like during their seventh year of Hogwarts.

Gemma Black nee Selwyn-Pyrites looked up at her husband with a frown on her lips. She loved the man with her whole being, but for the last eight years, he had been ignoring his family. He had been obsessed with finding a ritual that would allow them to find the reincarnation of Harry Potter. The golden blonde haired beauty didn't hold much faith in it. She silently thought that even if one existed, it would be unusable, but she kept her silence for Sirius.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to spend time with the children today?" The accusing question hung in the air as man and wife looked at each other.

Sirius slowly shook his head in reply. "No." He replied shortly. Pausing, he tried to explain, "Hermione and I believe we're closer to finding the ritual." Seeing his wife's sad disapproving stare, Sirius turned on his heel and continued his way back up the staircase. He refused to be deterred by his wife.

For the last eight years, the fifty-year-old Black Lord had persistently searched for a ritual or spell that would allow him to find his long deceased godson. He knew they were to finding it and he refused to stop now. Sirius, like every other wizard and witch born into magic, had been raised to believe in reincarnation. He had begun a desperate search to find the young man who had saved him, only to die in return. He needed to find him again, no matter the cost. He had to find Harry. '_He'd be around thirteen or fourteen._' He thought to himself with a smile. He'd finally get the chance to raise his godson like he had always wanted to. And that was the thought that drove him forward.

Gemma gave an upset sigh as tears sprung in her eyes. She could only walk back into the living room, where she sat down on the couch, watching her second oldest son and his four younger siblings play with one another, trying to ignore the ache in her heart.

Eridanus James Black, the oldest at thirteen, looked up from his position on the armchair beside the fireplace. A frown graced his lips at the state his mother was in. A large brown leather book was propped up upon his knee but he ignored the book and concentrated on his mother. "He's obsessed." The older woman stated with a sigh. Sad eyes, the color of a beautiful sea green, glimmered with tears. For these last eight years she had been slowly sinking into a depression and she was constantly exhausted because of it.

"I know he is mum. Father has always been obsessed about _Harry Potter_," Eridanus spat, "since he died fourteen years ago." His stormy blue eyes glanced away for a moment when he felt the familiar anger rise up again. "Whose to say he was even reincarnated." The thirteen-year-old added. He looked towards his four younger siblings and felt the love and protectiveness he had for them. He would do anything to keep them safe. Though he believed in reincarnation just like every wizard and witch raised in the Wizarding World, he wasn't sure that Harry Potter was even reincarnated and if he was, well Eridanus wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The teenager knew he was jealous that his father was still obsessively focused on his godson. He wished that his spent as much time with him or his younger siblings as he did on trying to find Harry Potter. Ten-year-old Regulus Romulus Black III glanced up from playing a mundane board game with their six-year-old sister Cassiopeia Azalea Black and three-year-old twin brothers Pollux Caelum Black II and Castor Polaris Black.

"Father is upset he was never able to spend more time with Harry Potter." Regulus stated with a frown. "I can't really blame him either. For the first thirteen years of Harry Potter's life, he spent it in Azkaban before he escaped. Then after that he spent those last two years on the run." The preteen was intelligent for his age. He was always reading or playing games with his younger siblings that made the child have to think. "You shouldn't blame Harry Potter or be be jealous Eri." Regulus stated primly and looked up at his mother and brother. "Without Harry Potter's sacrifice, myself, Cassie, Lux and Cas wouldn't have been born." He looked away again and went back to playing with his younger siblings.

Gemma and Eridanus shared a look between each other and thought over what the second oldest black child said. Though they could understand the reasoning behind it, it still didn't mean it was right for Sirius to mostly ignore his wife and children for the sake of the possibility that Harry Potter had been reincarnated.

Sirius finally made his way into the library where he looked to see his fellow researcher reading thoughtfully over a passage in an aged, dusty and crumbling tomb. "Sirius!" Hermione cried out eagerly when she spotted him, breaking Sirius out of his muddled thoughts. Sirius blinked his dazed eyes rapidly as he look at the ecstatic twenty-nine-year-old mother of five.

Her short brown hair, cut in a pixie cut, fell into warm, honey brown eyes. She looked at her deceased best friends' godfather with a sad smile. "You're doing it again." The younger woman remarked with a shake of her head. Sirius became prone to getting lost in thought since Harry died, his mind filled with the young teenager that he had never truly gotten to know.

"Sorry Hermione. What were you screaming at me for?" The older man questioned as he walked over to the other chair across from her.

"I found the ritual!" Those four words caused Sirius's voice to catch in his throat and his heart to pound in his ears.

"What – how – what?" He stuttered incoherently.

An amused and understanding smile graced the younger woman's pink lips. "I had the same reaction when I first saw it. But I did find it. Unfortunately, it's not exactly something we can do right now. We're going to have to change it around and fix it before we can." Before Sirius could cut her off, Hermione continued to speak in a lecturing tone of voice. "It calls for a sacrifice, Sirius. We're not going to kill someone to find Harry, because as much as I think of him as my brother, I refuse to kill an innocent person." She stated firmly, in the mothering tone she had adopted since having children.

"What's it say?" Sirius demanded, desperately needing to see it for himself. He reached over for the book and looked over the inscription.

_questio animas perditus ut obscurum_

_ignarus de voluntas relectius_

_capisso haec animus_

_in verto rector_

_per cruor sequor ut pello novus vita_

"Seeking soul lost to darkness, ignorant of purpose left behind, take this soul in exchange, guide by blood trailing to the exile's new life." Sirius muttered aloud with a sigh. They were going to have to change the ritual up just a wee bit.

"Oh goodie." He uttered under his breath sarcastically at the thought of more research.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, Wales<strong>

**Torchwood Three Institute**

**31****st**** October 2009**

Captain Jack Harkness walked swiftly down the hallway. It's burning bright white lights reflected off of the cement flooring that looked like it was made out of some kind of metal. His footsteps echoed eerily in the hall. He was the only one walking down the usually crowded hallway. His mind raced over the different alternatives that could have caused the Rift's sudden instability while he walked. The source had come from London, England. Could it be them? Jack gave a mental scoff and shrugged the thought away. Of course it wasn't. If it had been they would have found him long ago…He paused mid step at his contemplation.

He began to chuckle at what his mind was doing in its attempt to find an answer. Of course it wasn't _them_. _They _were far too close-minded and supercilious to even think of using anything considered dark to try and find him. Jack smirked to himself and took a hold of his emotions. This was no time to be laughing. This was a grim matter. With the Rift acting up something could happen and anything could come through. If that happened it would not be a good thing. With that in mind, Jack began his trek to the Hub once again.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jack announced his presence and broke the tense atmosphere in the room. His ankle length, black wool, trench coat made a silent swoosh and his boots thudded dully against the flooring as he walked closer to the panel.

The Hub was scattered with pieces of paper and machinery around the room. Gwen stood off to one side and was looking at one of the monitors with a confused crease on her brow. Owen and Tosh stood at another monitor while arguing in a heated whisper. Ianto was straitening the papers and everything else that had fallen to the floor. At his announcement they all turned away from what they were doing.

"Well…" Gwen trailed off. Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip in hesitancy while she tried to find the right words to use.

Tosh gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes at companion before speaking. She had long since given into her impatience after trying to calm the erratic Rift. "It seems _whoever_ in England _is_ or _was_ doing this and whatever they were...are doing is powerful and dangerous." Tosh stated.

A heavy silence settled over everyone at the young woman's hypothesis. The team realized just how bad this was and that it would more than likely get worse. No, this was not good news at all. Then again, nothing that disturbed the Rift was usually good.

"And we just got it settled too!" Tosh suddenly exclaimed with an irate groan. Everyone started at the sudden shout of the usually quiet, if sarcastic, young woman. They all turned to look at the twenty-nine-year-old female, most with amusement, but Jack still had an apathetic look on his face.

"Do we know what could have caused this?" Jack inquired finally after five long seconds of silence. He slowly walked over to the monitors with an almost nonexistent sigh. He wondered silently to himself if he'd get let off for striking the dim-witted ass that had gotten so far over their head to cause such a disturbance in the Rift, before realizing he didn't really care if he did. It'd be nice to have at least one day...maybe not even a day, just a hour, of no Rift disturbance or end of the world crisis. For Christ sakes, it wasn't even a Tuesday.

"No...we only know that it came from London, England. Like Ianto told you in your office." Owen stated with an incensed stare as he glared at his monitor. He was extremely displeased over what he was seeing on the bloody thing. "The Rift's fluctuations are coming from something old, most likely ancient." He paused, giving a few taps of his fingers against the keyboard.

"It could be the Hoaht's or the Crael's. They've been around thousands of years trying to gain power, maybe they finally found it." Dr. Owen Harper suggested slowly, reading the Hub's information on the two races. Jack frowned at Owen's announcement.

Those were a dangerous species, the Hoaht and Crael. They were an angry, vicious and power crazed alien race that only wanted to conquer and destroy. They wanted to rule the universe and one of the easiest ways would be to come through Earth first, since most humans were too ignorant and stupid to notice something was wrong until it was too late.

"What else could have done something this severe to the Rift." The dark, short haired man stated matter-of-factually, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. He took a glance at Jack and noticed his shifting, showing that their leader was just as displeased as the others at his little statement.

"Let's hope it's not then." Ianto said. He looked towards Jack when he spoke, a smile lighting up his face as his beautiful blue eyes glinted. He sat near Toshiko, who was watching her computer closely. Jack gave Ianto a little smirk, trying not to frown uncomfortably at how well Ianto knew him. It was almost too well at times, something that Jack wasn't necessarily comfortable with. He was used to having to keep everything about himself close to his chest. Even if he was friendly with his team he wasn't one to speak about himself. Not even after years of friendship.

"At least we know something that could have caused the Rift to act up." Jack remarked sarcastically. "But I doubt it could be them. They're still in hibernation or whatever the hell it is that they do when they take a break from attempting to rule the universe." The team didn't question Jack's knowledge, having long since given up trying to figure out Jack's quirks.

"What I want to know _right_ _now_ is why it's acting up and who is causing it to oscillate when it _should not be_." He snapped in exasperation. His beautiful blue eyes flashed with an emotion the rest of the team couldn't discern. It was something other than the irritation that clearly showed in his voice. "Is the Rift acting up still?" He abruptly inquired, making the team realize that they were in fact still dealing with a commotion coming from the Rift.

"No, not exactly. It's settled down some, but it's still on the wild side. I don't think it will completely settle anytime soon Jack." Gwen said sadly, frowning as she continued to look at the monitor, barely giving Jack a glance.

"And why is that?" Jack questioned angrily, beginning to lose his usual endless patience and showing his rising bad temper. Despite having mellowed out over his two millennium and centuries of life, it was still volatile when unleashed. He had a sinking feeling that he _did_ know who was causing all this commotion. He sincerely hoped he was wrong. It wouldn't be a surprise if he were right, considering what _their_ kind was like.

He had sworn when he got his memories back that he'd never step foot in that place again. It would only be his luck that Fate would decide to screw with him again. Since Captain Jack Harkness no longer had magic like the normal witches and wizards did, his abilities had formed and changed into something completely different. It gave him something that was much easier to control.

One of his abilities allowed him to save his team from seemingly certain death, something he was beyond thankful for. If he had lost them, had lost Ianto Jones, he was sure he would have massacred every one of those bastards. Not that he hadn't anyways, in the end, but that was beside the point. The point was, no one messed with those he considered his friends or family and if they did, it would only lead to trouble for them.

"Uh…they're doing it again." Gwen suddenly called out and pointed to the Rift.

Captain Jack Harkness started fluently cursing like the sailor that he had once been, before he had joined Torchwood. his team ignored the vulgar curses spewing from Jack, as everyone in the Hub was hastily working to try and settle it down. Yes, Jack was definitely going to hit the person that caused the turbulence in the Rift.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

**31****st**** October 2009 **

"Sirius, Hermione, do you really think this is a smart idea?" Remus Lupin asked worriedly as he watched the two figures work to iron out the runic portion of the ritual spell that the pair had found. His graying blonde hair fell into tired hazel eyes with dark circles underneath them. It had been a full moon only a few nights ago, leaving him sore and exhausted. He plopped tiredly upon the only couch in the almost completely desolate room when no one answered him.

Sirius Black and Hermione Weasley nee Granger worked fluidly, getting the circle ready. The people participating in the ritual had gathered in the large ballroom out of a shared purpose, some willingly, others not. The group had yet to realize that reading the spell was messing with time and space, something that would cause several reactions worldwide, in those places where time and space were weakest. They didn't realize that they were about to mess with powers beyond their control and cause a certain group and their immortal to get very angry.

"All right everyone!" Hermione called out loudly as she pushed herself slowly up off the floor. She slapped her hands against her pants, wiping away the chalk they had used to draw the pentagram on the floor. "You all know your positions, so go stand in your respectful areas!" She ordered.

Fred Weasley and his wife Katie Weasley nee Bell swiftly walked towards the position where air was. They held their wands in front of them with a surety that belied their nervousness. They stood in front of a white candle that was on a pedestal. The candle that signified air was placed on the top left side of the pentagram.

George Weasley and his wife Angelina Weasley nee Johnson stood on the opposite side of his brother and sister-in-law. They stood before the dark red candle, signifying fire, which was also on a pedestal. Their wands were held nervously, as they stood beside each other.

Ginny Thomas nee Weasley and her husband Dean Thomas stood beside each other. They also held their wands at the ready. They stood to the left side of the room, at the bottom of the pentagram. The dark blue candle they stood before signified water, and it was on a similar looking pedestal, the color of black wrought iron.

Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott stood on the right side of the large room. The candle they had was dark green, signifying earth. Their hands twitched with nerves and anticipation as they waited patiently for the ritual to begin.

Sirius Black and Hermione Weasley stood side by side at the top of the pentagram, where a black candle on top of the pedestal signified the soul. Both had their wands in hand as they eagerly adjusted the alter standing in the middle of the pentagram. Herbs, flowers, blood and a large, aged metal bowl with runes engraved around it had been placed on top of the hand crafted wooden alter. The stone slab which the herbs, flowers and ritual bowl was placed upon also had runes with many meanings carved in it.

Ron Weasley and Gemma Black walked into the large desolate room and slowly sat down beside Remus Lupin. They too were unsure if this ritual was a smart idea. The sound of the rooms door opening with an ominous squeak caused the ritual spell assistants to look to the door. Severus Snape stood in the doorway with a dark look across his face as he glared heatedly at each person in the room.

Many squirmed with discomfort at the 'look of death' as many had been known to call it. "You are all imbeciles and dunderheads for trying this. I do hope if anyone gets seriously injured Black, it will be you." Severus sneered with an indistinguishable look in his dark black eyes. Sirius opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark when a whimsical voice stopped him.

"The Shitenno will be very angry. The Nargles are already buzzing in its mind. You should not disturb its nest, for it will not like it." Twenty-eight-year-old Luna Scamander nee Lovegood stepped into the room. The young woman's hair fell over her shoulders, shadowing hazy blue eyes. Her bare-feet made no sounds as she slowly skipped into the room. Severus gave a disgusted scoff and roll of his eyes as he swiftly walked into the pentagram and knelt before the alter. He silently muttered to himself as he got the ritual potion ready. "The Whomphrey shall be gliding in soon." Luna hummed a lullaby to herself, one no one had ever heard of before, as she went over to the Pentagram. She stopped right before entering. Her head tilted to the side in curiosity and wonder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the room five minutes later with a raised eyebrow. Dressed in his usual garb he glanced at everyone in the room. "Mrs. Scamander told me to come here. Said something about watching for the Horne-Snucklers?" The man questioned in his rumbling voice.

"The Whomphrey shall be the protection we need." Luna hummed as she finally stepped carefully into the pentagram. She knelt beside Severus and gave him a look that was almost fully sane. The Potions Master gave a raised eyebrow in return. "The Shitenno should not be disturbed and neither shall the Shishin." She stated softly. "They will not want to help." She paused. "The Shamanism's are creating events that shall shake the Earth with its cries." A cold chill shot down Severus' spine at the young woman's words. Many may have believed her to be insane, but he knew she was something far more special than that. She was a Seer, or something like it. Her cryptic words were her way of telling them something. He just didn't know what she was trying to tell them.

Kingsley, whom sat on a comfortable black leather chair, across from Ron, Gemma and Remus, looked at the three closely. He noticed how they looked uncomfortable and unsure if what the others were doing were a good idea. Ron, who had been wounded from battle, would not be able to participate and neither would Gemma for she was pregnant. Kingsley and Remus were only there for the reason that they had been fire called by Luna. She had told them to come to where the ritual spell would be taking place. She continued to say that they would be needed, but in a more cryptic rambling that they had slowly gotten use to over the years.

Luna and Severus sat silently before the alter. They waited for everyone to get into position and stop talking so they could begin the chant and mixing of the blood. The blood came from everyone who was doing the ritual and was to be mixed in with the herbs and flowers. Their job would be as fully draining as everyone else that was actually in the ritual spell. The 'potion' they were going to be making was supposed to help enhance the ritual so that it would be stronger.

"Ready?" Sirius questioned. He looked at each married couples with a raised eyebrow and sparkle in his stormy gray eyes.

Everyone nodded silently and looked to Severus and Luna. The pair would begin the ritual by starting the chant and then everyone else would follow. Severus and Luna glanced at each other, communicating silently. With no other words they took steady breaths and began.

"_Questio animas perditus ut obscurum, ignarus de voluntas relectius_

_Ca pisso haec veneficus libere tribuo rector per vox super ut pello novus vita"_

As Severus and Luna chanted they began to carefully and instinctively, as they were both amazing in potions, put the ingredients into the large metal bowl. A wind seemed to howl through the room as their chants grew louder the longer they continued to place the components in the basin.

"_Ego sum aeris_!" Fred and Katie started to chant. Their wand tips were pointed on top of the white candle. As the couple chanted their wands began to glow a bright white and light the candle with the white flare.

"_Ego sum ignis_!" George and Angelina started to chant a minute after Fred and Katie began. The couple's voice grew louder while the wind seemed to howl in their ears. Their want tips sparked a bright red as they pointed it at the candle. The candle sparked a bright fiery red.

"_Ego sum aqua_!" Ginny and Dean joined in. Their chants were low in the beginning, but began building up into an almost loud yell as the harsh wind grew harder and faster. Their wands sparked a bright ocean blue. The couple pointed their wand at the candle. They lit the candle with the bright blue flare.

"_Ego sum terra_!" Neville and Hannah started in on the chant. Nearly everyone was now chanting in a loud voice. Their wand hand stood steady as they pointed it at the green candle. The end of their wands sparked green as the candle ignited.

"_Ego sum anima_!" Sirius and Hermione chanted eagerly with their wands pointed at the black candle in front of them. Their wands began to glow a dark black, but it was different than the others. The glow at the end of their wands also had the color of the all elements mixed in. It swirled and hissed as it sputtered out of their wands and lit the candle.

Everyone continued to chant, his or her voices were thunderous, powerful and filled with meaning. After ten minutes of constant chanting the wind that had been howling and shaking the house went still. The large group frozeas fear seemed to thrum through their pounding hearts and thrumming blood. They felt like they had been running for miles. Simultaneously the group was hit with a wave of coldness and fatigue. they barely had enough strength to stand. Without warning a the thick feeling that had settled in the air quickly rushed through every participant in the room.

Severus and Luna's chant had finally been answered. The spell was taking the energy, the magic, it needed and was using it. The room was filled with a loud buzzing hum before a loud crackle filled the air and then the room went white. Severus and Luna screamed and covered their eyes in an attempt to protect themselves from the sudden brightness. The screams of the others echoed in the air with their own.

It was a heart-stopping moment before all went deathly silent. Kingsley, Remus, Ron and Gemma slowly lowered shaky, sweaty hands and stared with wide eyes at the unconscious individuals surrounding the room. Shallow breathing echoed in the room. No unnatural humming or buzzing was heard through the air and no strange heaviness.

"Did it work?" Ron wondered aloud from his position on the couch.

Gemma didn't answer and only turned to look at the large metal bowl with wide blue eyes as she noticed the strange glow surrounding it.

"It worked." She uttered breathlessly.

"What does it say?" Ron whispered in wonder.

Remus and Kingsley stood from their seats and quickly rushed to the unconscious individuals in the room. Placing their middle and pointer finger at their pulse point, relieved sighs escaped their lips. Hearing Ron's wondering question Remus slowly stood and stepped over the fallen, unconscious bodies in the room. They surrounded the pentagram inside and out.

"It says he's in Cardiff." Remus stated finally. At Ron's confused look, he explained it more. "It says Harry is in Cardiff, Wales."

"He's still here in the UK?" Ron questioned with disbelief.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't we have known?" Kingsley asked.

"No we wouldn't have known. It's the same soul, but different body and blood." Gemma remarked from beside Sirius's head.

The question now was...had the ritual seriously worked?

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, Wales<strong>

**Torchwood Three Institute**

**1****st**** November 2009**

"This is not good. Not good at all." Gwen muttered as the Team of Torchwood Three tried to control the erratic Rift. Whatever had been done a few hours ago was now officially fucking with the Rift and making it impossible for them to mellow it.

"This is going to lead to something even worst." Toshiko stated with dread. She thought sarcastically that that was just what they needed to happen, something worse!

"Thank you, Tosh, for jinxing us like that." Ianto snapped angrily.

"What did I do Yan?" Tosh demanded with her hands on her hips.

"If you didn't say what you just said nothing probably would have come out. Now something is going to come because _you_ jinxed us." Ianto said furiously, crossing his arms over his chest. His black loafers tapped edgily against the floor of the Hub. By now everyone was exhausted, stressed and irate. This led to irrational snapping at each other.

"Tosh, Yan." Jack said with false calm as he gave a forced smile to his lover and friend.

"Yes?" The two chorused in unison. Wariness settled over the two as they looked at the unfriendly expression Jack had on his face.

"Ianto, Tosh, you two are truly adorable when you fight, really, but at the moment we have more pressuring issues." Jack said pleasantly, his upbeat tone out of place with his grimacing smile. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing you two argue, because, really, it's quite amusing. But at the moment, we're dealing with an unpredictable Rift and something is more than likely going to come through."

"So, please, wait to deal with any aggravation until after everything goes to hell." Jack finished harshly, before turning on his heel and stalking angrily over to Gwen and Owen, who were watching warily as the Rift seemed to pulse and start opening and hoping to avoid Jack's ire. His ankle length, black wool trench coat had been abandoned on the back of a chair at some point in the evening. The sleeves of his nice dressy shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, showing muscular arms.

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other with raised eyebrow, reaching a silent truce. Captain Jack Harkness was definitely very short-tempered at the moment, something that was very rare. Ianto's eyes followed Jack's form as he sauntered slowly over to the monitors. Perhaps they should give him a week long break. His eyes glazed over with desire as visuals flashed in his mind about himself and Jack in bed for a whole week, together. An almost dreamy sigh escaped his lips, as the memories flashed through his mind.

"Ianto!" Tosh snapped out to her friend. Ianto blinked, once, twice and then a third time before looking at his best friend.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"What were –" Before Toshiko could finish her question a loud, foreboding roar reverberated in an echo through the Hub.

With dread, the group slowly looked up from what they had been doing to see four silhouettes come through the rift. The Torchwood team shared a glance as they carefully watched the falling forms. This was _definitely_ not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Latin Translation <strong>

_**questio animas perditus ut obscurum, ignarus de voluntas relectius**_** = Seeking soul lost to darkness, ignorant of purpose left behind**

_**capisso haec veneficus libere tribuo rector per vox super ut pello novus vita**_** = Take this magic freely given, guide by power remaining to the exile's new life**

_**ego sum aqua**_** = I am water**

_**ego sum terra**_** = I am earth**

_**ego sum ignis**_** = I am fire**

_**ego sum aeris**_** = I am air**

_**ego sum anima**_** = I am soul**

* * *

><p><strong>Playby's <strong>

**Gemma Adelaide Black nee Selwyn-Pyrites - **Naomi Watts

**Eridanus James Potter - **Chandler Riggs

**Regulus Romulus Black III** - Chandler Canterbury

**Cassiopeia Azalea Black** - Mia Kaitlyn Talerico

**Pollux Caelum Black II** - Mekhai Andersen

**Castor Polaris Black** - Mekhai Andersen

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. I had this chapter pretty much done, except for a few things that needed to be edited. I'm already working on the third chapter, and almost completely done with it. Next chapter they will probably meet with one another. <strong>

**Reviews would be nice to have, just to see what everyone thinks of this story and if perhaps you have a suggestion for it, but you don't have it. reviews just make me feel special and more into writing and updating this story. Even a few words like, 'It's great! Keep going!' or anything really, the reviews are what really keep me writing.**

**Also, if anyone has read Anita Blake Vampire Hunter novels and seen Buffy The Vampire Slayer shows, let me know please. I'm writing some ABVH/BTVS and ABVH/HP crossover stories that need a beta for and some well understanding of the characters in Anita Blake. I am also writing other stories that I wouldn't mind having a beta for. Discussing ideas for those stories may help me write more chapters. I have so many ideas for my stories, but I'm just not completely sure I should put them in those stories. -Shrugs; So, if anyone is willing or knows someone who could, let me know. **

**I'm also willing to beta anyone's stories, I can do pretty much any story, except for Anime, I'm not that big of a fan of it. I also can't do other certain categories, but if you let me know what kind it is, and I can or cannot do it, I'll let you know. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks mizukiryu73 for being my beta! If you weren't, it'd take me a whole lot longer to update! Lol. **

**Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter/Torchwood/Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Three**

**The Unlucky Few**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually some how still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a nineteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be twenty-four years old, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Fineegan/Ginny Weasley, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, Wales<strong>

**The Torchwood Three Institute**

**1****st**** November 2009 **

**Midnight **

As the four figures finally finished their descent onto the Hub's flooring, the Torchwood Crew already had their weapons out in hand and pointed at the alien species before them. Captain Jack Harkness gave a hard frown as he recognized the creatures unconscious on the ground, because even though the others may know _of_ the creatures, they had never faced them or seen pictures of them, not like he had, and he hoped he'd never have to face them again. Once of his worst memories in his long, long lifetime of over 2100 years was facing these creatures, these abominations. There was only ever four alien species Jack Harkness had ever felt a wariness for, and these creatures were members of one of them.

"Craels." He hissed through clenched teeth. His intense blue eyes squinted into a glare as his eyebrow twitched, and his posture stiffened, hands in a death grip around the weapon he held in his hands.

"What exactly are these 'Craels'?" Gwen questioned. Her brown eyes looked to Jack with curiosity bright in her gaze.

"Crael's are a dangerous species. They were an angry, vicious and power crazed alien race that wanted nothing more than to conquer and destroy." Jack began in a slight lecture tone like a Professor would give. The four aliens, known as Craels, were sprawled out onto the floor, still unconscious. "They wanted to rule the universe and one of the easiest ways would be through Earth first." He gave a small pause. "About two thousand years ago, they tried to conquer Earth, but failed extraordinarily and were placed in a deep comatose state before taken off of our planet and left back to their home planet, Caliken."

Gwen, Own, Tosh and Ianto listened in interest and amazement as Jack continued expounding on about this vaguely known species. Captain Jack Harkness didn't often talk about anything he may have experienced or knew, and they were more than willing to listen to him speak about these alien species, if only to learn more about what little history of himself he may let slip.

"Caliken is a very cold, overcast and hard planet that is covered in only icy planes of mountains and freezing cold oceans of water that is highly dangerous for anyone beside the Craels to drink." Jack didn't move from his ready position, his eyes remaining on his target, the four Craels. If they even twitched, they'd be full of holes before they could blink.

"As you noticed, the Craels look human enough," He said, nodding to the humanlike aliens. Ianto and Tosh glanced closely at the aliens and noticed the rather interesting resemblance these species to themselves, while still looking utterly foreign. Gwen and Owen gave a glance at the alien species as well, feeling rather uneasy at being so close to something dangerous. "Except for the fact that they have completely white hair, pallid skin from their lack of sunlight and black veins that can be clearly seen on their faces and body." He stated. "Their black lips are from lack of nutrients in their systems and their dull blue eyes allow them to see easier in the dark, but it's harder for them to see during the day, because of the rarity of sunlight on their home planet."

"They wear all black and blue leather clothing, for a simple reason, it keeps them warm on their planet, even if they're cold blooded." Captain Jack said with a twitch of his lips, whether in vague amusement at some secret joke, or annoyance was unclear to the others. "They use ancient magic as well, as it's more impetuous and lethal. They're easily able to make almost anything die by a simple chant and touch, but they have to be able to touch another species to kill them." He stressed, giving a flickering gaze to the team.

The Torchwood Three group nodded in understanding. He wasn't just telling them facts, he was warning them. "Now help me get these monsters up and into the cells." With the order the group quickly grabbed the gear they would need to carry the alien species to the cells, and away from them.

"Put them in the heaviest cell you can find. They may have ancient magic, but it doesn't unlock doors." He stated with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** November 2009 **

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

**Scotland **

**11:16 PM**

"My dear, how do you know this ritual spell truly worked?" Albus Dumbledore questioned with a raised, bushy, white eyebrow. His blue eyes were no longer twinkling, but had a disbelieving and disappointed look in them. He didn't truly trust anything that was dark or ancient, altered or not. It led to many catastrophic incidents that caused more trouble than it's worth. He hadn't even realized what they were doing until he felt the backlash of the ritualistic spell they did, and now, almost everyone participating is still unconscious, except for a certain Hermione Weasley, Luna Scamander and Severus Snape.

Hermione Weasley looked up with tired chocolate brown eyes. Her skin still looked emaciated, with dark bruises underneath her eyes from lack of sleep and the drainage caused by the ritual. She raised a tired, shaky hand to her face and rubbed it in exhaustion. Eyes flickered open from their resting position to look at the older male. "It should be obvious, sir," She stated slowly, annunciating the words distinctly, expertly hiding the slight slurring caused by exhaustion. "That the ritual spell worked. Everyone in the spell has been almost completely stripped of his or her magic and energy. I should still be unconscious, but I'm not because you woke me up." She knew she sounded like an immature spoilt brat, but she was drained, testy and sore from the ritual. All she wanted to do was burrow into bed for the next five years; the amount of time it felt like it would take for her magic to reach normal levels.

"I see." Albus stated with a small hum, his eyes still not twinkling like they usually did, showing his displeasure. "And it said that he was in Cardiff, Wales correct?" He inquired curiously.

Hermione bit back an angry and irate groan at his question. Had she not just said that a few minutes ago? She couldn't remember. Her mind felt heavy and foggy. It was something she had never felt before, and did not like. "The Bluestocking is right about the soul ritual, but the Bluestocking must not be shocked upon her discovery." A soft, airy voice remarked from down the table. Eyes flickered to the tired and drained visage of Luna. Her feet sat propped up upon the chair beside her. Pale, faintly shivering hands lay atop of her knees.

Luna's eyes looked sunken in and dulled, not her usual hazy, bright blue eyes. Her vibrate blonde hair was now dull and limp and her skin had a grayish tinge to it. The ritual had taken much out of the young woman. But everyone had side affects of the ritual. They may not remain unconscious for the intended four days, but they became sickly looking and equally tired. "The Bumblebee and Kasai Winged Ones will be shocked upon their new surprise." She began to hum the same lullaby she had before. It's haunting melody echoed in the silent dinning room as everyone stared at her with confusion and wonder.

"The one that is needed most will not be willing to come at all. For the Warrior King is not one to be advised or _told_ of what should be done." Luna's eyes flickered closed before fluttering back up, the exhaustion beginning to get to her. "The Shitenno and Shishin have many obstacles before them…" She stated in thought. "They will not be dissuaded from their path." Luna warned calmly before giving a long, tired filled yawn and stood from the table. Stretching the sore muscles of her back with small pops, she straightened out her multicolored green and purple pajamas.

With one last smile, she slowly glided out of the large room, which was, at the moment, The Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. Dumbledore watched Luna leave with a furrow of his brows. The young woman warned them of what would happen should they see Harry in his reincarnated form, but he didn't truly understand what she was warning them about. "Well, Mrs. Weasley," Albus said, breaking the thick and heavy silence. "I believe we will be going to Cardiff, Wales, a few days after the other…participants to yours and Mr. Black's ritual spell awake from their rest." His eyes sparkled cheerfully as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room, hoping that with the finding of Harry, the war would be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** November 2009 **

**Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

**London, England**

**2:13 PM**

"Did anyone get the name and digits of the dragon that ran me over?" A voice moaned groggily. Eyes of stormy gray fluttered open and looked blearily around the large area he was residing in. Cots surrounded him with other figures laying on them. They were familiar faces, those that had helped him with the ritual. Some were unconscious while others were slowly coming around.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" Gemma Black exclaimed to her husband with relief evident in her tone. The forty eight year old Lady Black gave a thankful smile. As swiftly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared. Her eyes squinted in discontent; her lips thinned as she quickly moved forward and socked her husband in the shoulder.

"Oi! What was that for?" Sirius whined as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That was for scaring the bloody hell out of me you mangy bastard." Gemma snapped with annoyance, love and fright of what could have happened to her husband.

Sirius's eyes softened from their annoyance as he looked at his distressed pregnant wife. It wouldn't be good for their children with her being so worried. "I'm fine now love, and now you need to relax, this stress isn't good for the babies." He stated softly, his beautiful stormy gray eyes looked into his wife's dark blues, like the ocean at night.

"How can I be calm when you've been unconscious for four blasted days!" She exclaimed with frustration. Her eyes flashed with anger and unhappiness. Sirius fought of the pathetic whimper that so desperately wanted to release. He hated when she was angry with him. It reminded him of when Lily Potter, his deceased best mate's wife, used to get furious with him and James over their rather childish and sometimes dangerous pranks.

"I'm awake now!" Sirius defended himself, before remembering. "Wait!" He exclaimed after giving a pause. "Four days! I've been out for four days!" Eyes of stormy gray widened with disbelief. How could he have been out for so long?

"Yes! Four days! Your magical core was almost completely depleted, along with everyone else that was in that ritual!" Gemma took a deep, calming breath. "Even with Luna, Hermione and Severus waking in three days, they still slept for most of the day afterwards." She stated, noticing her husband's eyes travel around the room.

"Good…" The raven-haired male trailed off. He looked closely at his wife's face, noticing the purplish colored bags under her eyes and the ragged look on her face. "Have you slept at all?" The Black Lord squinted his eyes at Gemma, a look of disapproval making its way across his face.

"I've slept when I could." The Lady Black defended. Taking what Gemma said, he quickly changed the subject to something more important.

"Did it tell you where Harry was?" Sirius questioned eagerly. Just the mere thought of finding his godson after all those years that passed, left him feeling giddy and cheerful. He would finally be able to converse and tell Harry everything that he wished he could have before.

"Yes…but no one believed it worked, not until Dumbledore told them yesterday after waking Hermione." She said. Noticing the look of impatience beginning to surface across her husband's face, she quickly continued. "He's in Cardiff, Wales." Gemma stated. "Or at least, that's what it said."

"We have to go and get him then!" Sirius cried out. He pushed himself up into a slow sitting position. His arms shook with strain from the small move and made him collapse back onto the pillows behind him from the effort.

"Sirius!" The woman stated in exasperation. "Dumbledore may not have believed in the ritual, but after feeling the strength of that ritual within Hogwarts wards he believes that what the ritual said was true." She gave a tired sigh. "In two or three days, after you and everyone else's energy and magical core gets back up to full force, _then_ we will be going to Cardiff."

A bright smile graced Sirius's lips at the news. He was more than ready to go find his godson now, but he knew he could not go against his wife; she would put him in the doghouse if he tried. With a heavy sigh and a pout, he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke.

"All right…two days." Sirius Black firmly stated.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** November 2009 **

**Cardiff, Wales**

**12:04 PM**

"It's peculiar," Jack stated from his position outside of the strongest cell they had within Torchwood Three. He leaned against the wall; arms crossed his muscular chest, while a hand held one of his guns downward, but ready at any sudden movement. His dazzling blue eyes were sharp and cold, much like a soldier that had seen it all, which he had. And after fighting some big battles through the histories of the world, it was no surprise.

Ianto looked to his Captain with a raised eyebrow, waiting patiently for his boss to finish his thoughts. Captain Jack Harkness tended to get into a 'mood' when something from his past was brought up. He seemed to hate being reminded of his past, something that always made the team in Torchwood Three curious as to why, but no one had the guts to actually ask. Even Ianto, for all that the two had '_shared_' between each other, it still wasn't enough for him to begin questioning the man about his history. "That the Craels would remain unconscious through out their travel in the Rift. Perhaps what they gave the Craels worked well, rather too well." He mused to himself with a small frown gracing his handsome face.

"Why is it strange, Jack?" Ianto questioned with his usual curiosity, which at times like these always led him into trouble.

"When someone goes through the Rift, the disturbance should have shaken them rather violently. It should have awoken anyone or anything, no matter if they were in a deep coma." A pensive look graced his countenance for a moment, before clearing as a look of sudden realization crossed face.

"No…" He trailed off in surprise. Jack's bright baby blues looked to Ianto and suddenly spoke. "What if they're only in this stasis because they're building power and energy?" The immortal inquired rhetorically. "The only way they can is if they feed off of other energies, but that could only – "

"Jack! We have a problem!" The figure of Gwen appeared further down the hall. Windswept hair fell into a rather frazzled looking face.

"And what would that be?" Captain Harkness demanded.

"All around the world, in the weaker areas in time and space, alien species are coming through!" Gwen stated in frustration. She roughly brushed away her strands of black hair behind her ears and out of her face.

The silence grew louder as Jack visibly attempted to restrain his temper; Ianto finally asked "What kind of species?"

"Not very dangerous species, but still enough to cause us and half the world problems." The woman groaned with exhaustion and irritation. Why did they always have more problems added onto the problems they already had? "It seems to be the aliens known as 'The Body Snatchers' and those damn Weevils."

"What are Toshiko and Owen doing about it?" Jack inquired. An arch of his eyebrow showed that the immortal was close to losing his barely reigned in short-temper. For the last four days the leader of Torchwood had been easily aggravated and angry, a mood that the Team had not seen often enough to know how to react around the suddenly volatile Jack Harkness.

"They're tracking to see where the 'Body Snatchers' and Weevils are appearing so we can deal with them." Gwen stated calmly.

"Lead the way Gwen." Jack stated. Ianto slowly followed beside Jack as they followed Gwen. Their footsteps were swift and hurried as the end of the world seemed to have arrived, and it was only a Friday too.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** November 2009 **

**Cardiff, Wales**

**2:06 PM**

The evening crowd of Cardiff was filled with loud talkative voices and laughter as men and woman of different ages made their way home or made their way towards a new destination. A group of eight stood in a large alleyway, silently conversing between each other. "You sure this is the place?" Sirius inquired from his position at the entrance of the alleyway.

Sirius wore classy black slacks and a silk red; button up long sleeved shirt. The sleeves, usually rolled down, were currently rolled up to his elbows, showing off tanned skin and slightly muscular forearms. A black wife beater was worn underneath the shirt, allowing him leeway of leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. The last part of his outfit consisted of Walden dress shoes, a shinny black the glinted in the dim lighting of the sunlight. His outfit gave him the image of a rich businessman – one that most would assume was a stuck up snob.

Remus Lupin glanced at his anxious best mate with an eye roll and sigh. He missed Harry just as much, but found Sirius getting on his already frazzled nerves. His own outfit was much more comfortable than Sirius's. The light brown, almost blonde haired man, with gray streaks through his hair, wore a pair of comfortable dark blue Muggle jeans. The pants were loosely fitted and held up with a black leather belt. A silk, short sleeved, white shirt with a dark blue that matched his pants, dragon, was etched into the right side of his shirt. He wore a pair of Kenwood VIP black shoes that gave him a relaxed, but elegant look.

"Calm Sirius. We are going to be there soon. They're just getting the coordinates again." Remus stated with exasperation. Why was he stuck with the impatient mutt? He may be his best mate, but for the last two days he had persistently questioned like a four-year-old toddler about when they were going to leave to get Harry's reincarnation. It was tiring.

"Well, everything seems to be right." Hermione stated confidently and happily. She herself wore a pencil knee length black skirt and silk, gray, short-sleeved shirt with black high heels, showing off strong, golden brown legs. Her heels clicked loudly against the dirty alleyway as she made her way towards the older men. With her outfit, she looked like a beautiful secretary, or even model.

"How does that atrocious device work?" Severus questioned in his usual bored drawl. His eye twitched at the loud beeping that admitted from the square device held in the younger woman's hand. The greasy haired man wore a black suit and jacket. The black shirt was long sleeved and silk. The emerald green tie was unusually worn and his usual black ankle length, pointed, boots garlanded his feet. His long shoulder length hair was pulled back, tied with a green silk ribbon.

Albus and Minerva whom stood side by side, whispered quietly between each other, a heated argument seemed to be building as the older woman's eyes seemed to blaze like an inferno. The usual twinkle in the man's eyes was no were to be seen. "I can't –" could be heard from the elder woman.

"Now Minerva –" was replied in kind.

The group ignored the two eldest in the group, though it was rather hard not to with Albus's dark brown suit and jacket and bright orange shirt and tie and brown boots. However, Minevra's outfit was much more causal and normal. She wore an ankle length blue dress with her usual black high heels and a black, knee length overcoat, much like a Muggle woman her age would wear.

"When we get close to the reincarnation of Harry, it will beep continuously and grow progressively louder." Hermione began to explain.

"Wonderful." Severus inflected sarcastically with his classic sneer in place.

Hermione ignored him. She had long since gotten use to the older man's snarky attitude. "It will, in this small area," She pointed at the area where words seemed to quickly appear and disappear. "- Tell us who his reincarnation is, and since we know the place, I was able to use some of the potions formula and place it into this device, which will allow us to know whom he should be." The twenty nine year old took a deep breath and continued. "Of course, knowing how Harry was, his reincarnation will probably make it impossible for it to work and it will probably stop working."

Different emotions grazed the group's face at the genius's explanation. This may not work? Ran through many minds as they glanced between each other. "The Womboozle's shall be up soon. Much trouble and issues shall occur soon enough. The Shitenno and Shishin will be busy buzzes." Luna remarked casually as she walked past the group and out onto the street. "Screams and yells are going to dance in the flowers of wind." The twenty eight year old said airily. With a small smile and laugh, the blonde began to skip down the street, towards their destination. Her spring dress, the color of sky blue with white and green designs fluttered around the woman, giving her a childish look.

"The Kasai Winged Ones are very disorganized, they need the Shitenno and Shishin to help them find their paths." Luna called out with a bright spark in her eyes, that hadn't been seen since Harry's death. It gave the rest of the small group of eight hope.

"After you Mrs. Weasley." Kingsley stated in his dark voice. Hermione smiled and nodded, her stomach twisting and turning at the thought of seeing her best friend again. With a glance around, she followed after Luna, holding the device in her hand, listening to it's steady beeping, giving her the sign of where she needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** November 2009 **

**Cardiff, Wales**

**The Torchwood Three Institute**

**2:47 PM**

The alarm system within the large Hub blared as the room shook with a worrying rumble. '_This is not good_.' Captain Jack Harkness thought to himself as he leaned against the wall to steady himself. "I want you four to figure out what the fuck is going on. Understand!" He yelled over the loud blare of the system as it's flashing, red light continued on steadily. Jack made no move to remain and see if his Team listened to him as he quickly ran out of the main area of the Hub and back down the hallway, towards the elevator. Impatience surfaced as he angrily tapped the elevator button. Did it really take that long? Maybe his patience had finally snapped? He mused randomly. Blinking the strange thought away Jack stepped swiftly into the elevator and pushed for the lowest level of the Hub, where all the alien species were held.

"I have a really bad feeling." Jack uttered to himself as he fought the need to run his hand through his hair or bite his nails, a habit he had never had before – until now, it seemed. Then again, his old 'past life' had always done that, bite his nails or run his hand through his hair. He wasn't his past life though, and he wasn't even going to try and be that young, naive boy. No matter if they found him. Which was highly improbable.

Jack rolled his bright baby blues to himself and ignored the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Fate, whom hated him, no matter what life, or lives, whichever, was always going to fuck him over, and allowing _those_ people to find him, would be one way. But he didn't believe in Fate, or the Christian God or even the Pagan God's and Goddess's, so really, it was just pure luck, most likely. "Alright…time to stop thinking of Past Lives and concentrate on the real issue at the moment." He ordered to himself aloud.

The small ding, which was barely heard because of the piercing wail, announced his arrival at the holding cells. The metal doors slid open smoothly. With a deep breath, Jack let it out slowly as he stepped into the hallways, which lead to three different sections. The first was for the least dangerous alien species (though all of them were dangerous in their own way), the more dangerous alien species and then the highly dangerous alien species. Or as the Torchwood crew usually called them, Wing One, Wing Two and Wing Three. Walking forward, Captain Jack headed to the highly dangerous cells, were the Crael's were being held.

His footsteps eerily echoed in the hallway as his boots thumped dully against the hard flooring. Eyes glanced at the cells where some of the alien species were being held. All of them had their ears (if they had any) covered to block out the blaring alarm system. Jack stopped at the farthest cell at the end of the hallway and looked in to see the four Crael's conscious and out of their leather straps. "You're not getting out." Jack yelled over the system and into the intercom that allowed himself and the Team to communicate to other alien species.

The four Crael's snapped towards the voice that echoed through the room and snapped strange dull blue eyes. "We must search for the power." They chorused with each other. Their voices were mellow and hoarse, a contradiction if Jack ever saw one.

"Now that wasn't strange at all." Captain Jack Harkness remarked sarcastically. "Like I said before, you aren't leaving this cell. Not until we get you back into your coma's and back to your home planet." He spoke sternly and calmly, a voice that he always used when speaking to anyone he disliked.

"We will not. We must search for the power." They stated again.

"What power? There's no power here!" Jack said back. His eyes squinted in disbelief and wariness at the four aliens locked up. In a pack of six, the Crael's were extremely powerful, a group of four, they were low to middle level and a group of two, their power level's were almost nonexistent, but no matter what they were still able to do a good amount of damage.

"The Power." The Crael's mimicked; "The Power is the naturals."

"Naturals…" Jack Harkness trailed off, his eyes widening in disbelief. Creepy smiles graced black lips as the four Crael's noticed the strong one had instantly caught onto what they were saying and meaning. He would be a good one to convert, to change. "No. Sorry. Not going to happen." Jack stated in his firm and unmoving stance. "You will not get out and you will not break free." He growled. With a smooth lift of his hand, he slammed onto a red button beside the door. With a hiss, the three walls in the room began to emit a white and grayish smoke into the room.

The Crael's eyes fluttered shut and then open before they collapsed into unconsciousness once again. "That should keep them out for about twelve hours, hopefully." Jack Harkness sighed heavily and leaned against the door, his hand holding the gun in a tight grip as he ignored the throbbing at his temples. This crap was getting old. He could now hear the alarm system going quieter, but not turning fully off; meaning something other than the Crael's awakening had set it off. Then again, when an alien species tries to break out of their cell, the alarm would always go off.

"How could they not find out what it is yet?" Jack demanded to himself. With a clench of his jaw he made his way back down the hallway. His footsteps moved swiftly past the cells and back up to the elevator. With his hand still holding his gun he stepped into the elevator and pushed for the second highest level in the Hub, where all the technology and Rift was.

Ding. Ding. Jack stepped out of the elevator doors after an agonizing five-minute ride. He moved carefully and slowly towards the stairs, his eyes searching for any enemies. The immortal stopped at the top of the stairs and froze at the sight before him. His Team held their weapons out and pointed at the eight, fashionably (at least some of them anyways) dressed group.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Harry, my boy." Albus Dumbledore stated cheerfully. Eyes of blue sparkled in happiness. "You look much different than you once did."

Jack raised his gun and pointed it at the man, who was much younger than himself with a cold, emotionless look on his face. "I don't know who you think you are or who you think I am, but I'm not this 'Harry' person." Jack stated back calmly. He walked slowly forward and stopped beside his Team. "Now, before we get technical about you breaking numerous laws and breaking into a government building, let me ask one thing, how the hell did you get in here?" Jack Harkness demanded, his arm steady as it pointed at each person before him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yes, I finally have this chapter edited! Go me! Anyways, thanks to my beta I now have it flowing and sounding better than it did before.<strong>**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of fun with it. I also liked how Jack curses when he's angry or about to lose his temper. That's how I see him anyways. **

**Reviews would be awesome! And thank you to those that wrote encouraging and kind reviews, it's what actually got me to continue writing this chapter. **

**My other stories are, for the moment, on hold until I actually get the energy to think on updating my other stories. There's also the whole reason of needing some beta's for those stories, because when you persistently re-read one chapter, it gets you a little annoyed at the whole thought of writing more (to me anyways). **

**Your Writer,**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter/Torchwood/Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Four**

**Thick Headed Imbeciles  
><strong>

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually some how still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a nineteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be twenty-four years old, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Fineegan/Ginny Weasley, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, Wales<strong>

**The Torchwood Three Institute**

**6****th**** November 2009 **

**3:10 PM**

The heaviness in the room was thick between the two groups. The consistent loud drumming and wailing of the alarm in the Hub was beginning to give Jack Harkness a migraine as he continued to glare stonily at _them_ – the witches and wizards he had hoped he would never see again. After all, he wasn't involved with that world anymore and wanted to take no part in it. Why should he? What good did they ever do for Harry Potter? Nothing, from what he could see in the few scrapes of memory he had from all those years ago. They were all backstabbing, ass kissing liars that wanted Harry Potter for their Scapegoat.

After all, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy, The Chosen One was supposed to be their Hero, the one to save them all. He mentally scoffed at the notion they all had in their pea sized brains. If they really thought he would swoop in to save them all, they had another thing coming. '_Stupid bastards_,' Jack uttered to himself, eyes twitching in aggravation. His day was going from bad, to worst, and then all the way down to shitty. He sometimes wondered if it was Karma that was catching up to him on the really bad days like today.

Captain Jack Harkness's temper rose steadily, passing his usually high boiling point, as he continued to stare into the faces of the ones his past life had once known. His past life had cherished and loved, well some of them anyway, these people standing before him, something he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. With a slight frown, he wished he could punch the bastards in the face.

'_I really need to get a hand on my temper_.' He thought to himself. '_It wouldn't be good to shoot any of the dumb shits that broke into the building. But wouldn't that be amusing_.' He mused to himself thoughtfully. He blinked once, mentally shaking himself out of his random, and rather dark, thoughts.

Perhaps he was finally loosing it...

Wouldn't be a surprise, really.

Captain Jack Harkness gave a roll of his eyes and stared untrustingly at the group. "Now, I'm going to only ask one more time, understand?" He stated sternly and calmly. His cuttingly aggressive tone wasn't lost on the Torchwood team. The eight strange individuals had yet to realize the hole they were digging for themselves, seeing as they were already on Jack's 'Don't Like and Wouldn't Mind Hitting or Shooting' list, and were well on the way to Jack's 'Where to Put the Bodies' list.

"Ah yes, I am sure you are interested in knowing who we are." Albus Dumbledore remarked cheerfully, completely nonplused by the guns being pointed at him.

"I don't really give a damn who the fuck you are." Jack monotonously stated back. Ianto, Toshiko, Gwen and Owen fought off the amused laughter that bubbled to surface, begging for release from their throats. Jack was always scarily amusing when speaking back at those he disliked. He was always so serious when he made a scathing, sarcastic or smart-ass remark. It was almost too funny to not laugh at.

"Well – eh –"Albus cleared his throat in discomfort. Ianto and Tosh glanced at each other, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Look, it's really annoying when you don't answer the Captain back, so why don't you stop procrastinating and tell us how the Hell you got in here?" Owen finally declared, fed up with merely glancing between the rather moronic Englishmen and Englishwoman that had decided to just randomly break in a government buildings…although it technically wasn't a government building, seeing as hardly anybody knew what Torchwood was.

"I agree." Gwen all but snarled. "I'm getting rather pissed off at not being able sleep for more than five hours at a time! And you idiots just appearing out of nowhere like this isn't helping!" Gwen snapped, her own temper rising as her frazzled and stressed nerves were finally reaching their end.

Hermione Weasley shared a look with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They couldn't exactly tell these Muggles who they were and how they appeared in the building. Not to mention, they _had_ broken several regulations, if what this Harry was saying was true.

Jack's eyes snapped to the brunette haired woman with a tight look of anger blazing through his eyes. He was not Harry _fucking_ Potter and if he had to listen to one more thought that stated he was in any way still that pathetic child, he'd shoot the fucker in the foot. Hermione twitched in discomfort at the look of barely hidden rage appearing across Jack's face. She looked away quickly, turning to Sirius and Remus, who both looked as uncomfortable as she did.

"Look!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, his voice a low rumble against the Hub's walls. "Just tell us how the hell you got into a government building and we might just let you leave with your memories still intact." He stated mysteriously with a light smirk crossing his features.

"Uh – Captain." Ianto stated from beside Toshiko.

"Yes Yan?" Jack inquired, his eyes flickering over to his lover and friend. His eyes slowly roamed over the man, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"You do know we can't use the machine…" Ianto remarked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Why –" Jack began to reply.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to use it?" The younger male inquired reproachingly, his voice slow as if talking to a small child.

"Yes, but that was – " Ianto shook his head.

"No, it happened more than three times." Ianto replied, cutting off Jack's attempt to try using the machine. Jack gave a frown, a pout almost forming at Ianto Jones ruining his fun.

The witches and wizards shared an uneasy look at the half-sided conversation. From what the 'Captain' and this 'Yan' person were saying, they had a machine that could erase and change memories, much like Legilimency, but it also tended to caused some sort of damage to the people it was used on.

Albus cleared his throat, dragging Jack's attention back to the other man. '_Someone likes to have attention be centered on themselves._' Jack, along with the rest of the Torchwood team thought to themselves.

"Yes…well we just found this building and walked in." The white haired wizard stated, his statement sounding more like a question than a fact. The group stared at the man with disbelief. Did he really think they'd believe him?

"So…" Jack drawled out with vague amusement and annoyance, "You just…_walked_ into Roald Dahl Plass and just so happened to find this _well hidden_ building, which by the way is hidden several meters beneath it…without once being stopped and questioned by anyone?" He drawled disbelievingly with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Not only that!" Jack continued mockingly, "It can only be entered via an 'invisible lift' in the Plass. It's also located on the coast, along the south of the city centre, so you'd have to really be looking for this place." The leader of Torchwood finished harshly, looked stonily at the group. He was not at all amused with _them_.

"Look! We just came to talk with you. Okay?" Hermione finally stated after the long silence that descended over the group following his brutal criticism. She felt like a teenager caught doing something illegal (which, technically, she had) with how she was acting with this infuriating man. This _Captain_ was supposed to be Harry Potter? Well, he didn't seem anything like the nice boy she had known all those years ago. He was so acerbic, uncouth and many more unpleasant words she would rather not think or speak aloud.

"Then just tell me how the hell you got in here." Jack Harkness ordered calmly. The buzzing of the machines, the sounds of the Rift and the beeping of the alarm filled the silence as the witches and wizards twitched at the power and air this other man had to him. But he had to be a Muggle, right?

"We traveled by Apparition." Minerva McGonagall finally stated, no longer able to handle the tense silence in the room. The group that Minerva was with looked at the old woman with wide eyes and opened mouths, not believing that she could have just said those words, to _Muggles_ no less.

"And what, exactly, is Apparition?" Tosh questioned from her spot between Ianto and Gwen.

"It's an ability that allows you to go anywhere, and as long as you can visualize the place you want to go to, you can appear in said place." Kingsley remarked calmly in his deep voice. He stood behind the rest of the group, only a certain Luna Scamander and Severus Snape stood beside him.

"That sounds rather fascinating - to be able to do something that should be impossible." Tosh and Owen chorused eerily, their eyes glinting inquisitively.

"That's all great and nice, but there's still the whole, 'you shouldn't have been able to know what this building looks like'. Unless… You had to do research, even though it would be nearly impossible to find anything concrete on this building, such as what it looks like." Gwen remarked, as she, like Jack, was as distrustful and unimpressed with the peculiar group. She brushed away a few stray strands of black hair that had fallen out of its ponytail, before regripping the gun tightly.

"I'm going _assume_ that the one who managed to find out this place and also who is the most likely to want to see this building, would be the Know-It-All over there." Jack stated humorlessly as his eyes flickered to the shorthaired brunette that had once been one of Harry Potter's few good friends.

Hermione's face flushed at Jack's statement, her face glowing in embarrassment, anger and hurt at the 'Know-It-All' remark. It had always been a scathing comment made by many children when she was younger, though some still said it just to be rude. But that didn't make it any less hurtful when Harry said it to her. "I read about Torchwood Institute in a book once and when I learned that we'd be going to Cardiff, Wales, where one of the Torchwood Institutes was rumored to be, I couldn't help myself. It didn't help that you were going to be here Harry." She spoke hurriedly and softly, although her voice had an air of disdain, and her face was still pink, but her eyes were firm and unmoving as she looked into the eyes of the one who had been one of her old best friend's.

"Get it through your thick skulls, I'm not this, nor will I ever be this, _Harry_ person and just because you assume I am, that doesn't give you any right to just appear in a government building without authorization." Jack replied calmly, hiding the anger that simmered underneath the surface.

"Still as insolent and impolite as ever, Potter." Severus Snape sneered from his place near the back of the group. Ianto, Toshiko, Owen and Gwen looked to the greasy haired man with eyebrows raised and disbelief clearly written across their face. '_Did he truly just say that to Jack of all people?'_ ran through their minds as they wondered if the man had an unfulfilled death wish.

Jack turned a sharp glare at the cynical and rather annoying and prudent man. "Firstly, get it through your peanut sized brain that I'm not this 'Potter' person." He stated calmly, his tongue's cutting edge still barely sheathed, with the underlying tone of anger and annoyance was slowly bubbling through. "Secondly, it seems that you yourself could take some lessons in how to be polite when talking to others. Either way, if you don't start holding your tongue – unless you have something pleasant to say – which is highly doubtful, you might just get shot in the fucking foot, understand? So, I'd suggest keeping your mouth shut." Jack ordered, as he glared darkly at the man.

He hated whenever people automatically assumed something about him, something that Severus Snape, from his past life's memories, did as he was the type of person that automatically assumed he knew a person at first glance. It got on Jack's nerves, because if he wanted someone's opinion, he'd ask for it. Otherwise, he wanted them to keep their mouths shut and their opinions to themselves. "Now, let's move on from this rather redundant conversation and onto the real reason you broke into Torchwood." He stated, assuming that since they wanted to talk to 'Harry', he could see just how sorely disappointed they'd be. Anything to make this day a little better.

"Well – Mr. Harkness –" Dumbledore began.

"It's Captain Harkness. Not Mr." Jack stated with a twitch of his eyes. How exactly had his past life thought these people so great? He wondered silently about his past life's judgment, as almost everything that left the wizard's or witches' mouths grated on his already thin nerves.

"Right. Well, _Captain_, we need you to come back to England. It is most prudent that you finish some business, something you should have done years ago." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore explained cheerfully, his bright blue eyes, not nearly as blue as Jack's, twinkled cheerily in a grandfatherly manner.

An unimpressed eyebrow began to rise. "I _need _to come back? I _**have**_ to go?" Jack questioned in a tone that could barely be called politely confused. The Torchwood team shared an uneasy look and took a few steps away from the angry Immortal, readying themselves to run for shelter, as the look on his face was rather frightening, and the intent glimmer was one that they had never seen before. His eyes were glittering under the black silk locks, and his poise was seemingly relaxed, but at the same time incredibly alert and that gave him an elegance that made him seem stronger than anyone else in the room could hope to be, as it seemed to fill the room with an almost nonexistent power.

The darkness of his eyes was not lost on the intruders, as Jack assessed Dumbledore with a gaze that shot shivers through everyone's spine that was watching. It was a look that showed that Dumbledore was clearly wanting, from Jack's perspective. The coldness of Jack's eyes, and the aloofness that had not been there even five minutes before was unnerving. Both groups watched as all emotion was washed away from his face, as it was now schooled in such carefully crafted neutrality that they could no longer even discern the glint that had appeared seconds before in those beautifully deadly eyes. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of the witches' and wizards' stomachs as they watched Captain Jack Harkness's mind reach a verdict.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry to say that you'll _just_ have to find someone else. I'm _not _this Harry Potter person you seem enamored with." Jack replied in a tone that said he wasn't sorry at all.

"But you have to help us!" Sirius exclaimed with disbelief; he couldn't believe that his godson had become so heartless and cold.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Captain Jack snapped. His blue eyes fueled with a dark fire, as his temper snapped. "If you're so desperate for something to happen, then do it yourself! My Team and I aren't going to risk our lives to help you when you should, and could, have done something in the first place. After all, thanks to _you_, we now have more work than ever that we _have_ to take care of – something much farther reaching than England. No, you see, because of you, we now have trouble areas all over the world acting up that we have to get back under control." He stated calmly. He had already almost lost his team once before, but he had been lucky to save them from certain death with a little help of his abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd December 5076 <strong>

**Sinclair Residence**

The small two-bedroom house was much smaller than what Cyan Sinclair (who had taken to calling himself Captain Jack Harkness) had once lived in. Ever since his father's death and baby brother's disappearance four years ago, Jack often spent time by himself or with his few friends. He took care of himself – dressing and feeding himself, even cleaning up after himself and mother. His mother had become a person he barely recognized. All she seemed to do was work, go out to clubs or bars, and then either bring men back home for a little sex and more booze and drugs or go to the man's place and stay there for a few days. It was something that, after three years of dealing with, had just become another part of life.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands in frustration. The groaning, moaning and grunts coming through the wall was really starting to tick at his nerves. He could barely concentrate on any of his homework with the sounds his mother and her new toy were making. "Fuck it." He muttered to himself. Standing angrily up from the old and cracking brown chair he grabbed his ankle length black wool trench coat and slid it on. Slipping his feet into his black, knee length boots on he stepped out of the room and down the hallway.

Dazzling blue eyes rolled as he walked past his mother's room. The noise had gotten considerably louder and he could now hear the bed banging against the wall. He fought off the vomit that bubbled in the back of his throat and steadily rose. With the way the world was today, or should he say worlds were, he had no problem with the idea of sex, drugs, booze, murder or anything else like that. It was the idea that his mother was doing all those things that made him want to throw up his lunch. "Gag me and kill me, but don't make me listen to this shit anymore." He muttered to himself. Shuddering at the sudden climax of voices, Jack quickly walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him with a 'crack'.

For the next few hours Jack wandered the streets. Blue eyes took in everything around him. From the loud noises the businesses made, to the loud and vibrate voices of fellow citizens as they walked through the streets. Laughter and whisper of voices surfaced through the air. It gave Jack a content feeling. This was the kind of environment he enjoyed. This was an area he could live contently and not worry about the next meal he'd have or the next time he'd see his mother walking through the front door.

"Hello darling." A voice cooed to his right. Jack's head looked towards the sound of the speaker and an eyebrow rose at the figure of a rather attractive looking man standing there. Ever since Jack had turned eleven, he knew he preferred both men and women, so he had no trouble checking out the much older man.

"Hello." Jack stated with a friendly smile that made his face light up.

"What's a young thing like you doing in an area like this?" The man was handsome in a dark and exotic way. His eyes were a dark brown, nearly black swirl of honey brown. Skin was the color of mocha and hair was a wavy mess of raven black. As Jack looked the man over he felt his eyebrow rise.

"Just enjoying the night life." He replied, not wanting to speak too much of why he was really out at nearly ten at night. Like telling this unknown stranger that he was walking the streets to get away from the sound of his mothers and her new toy's sex escapades would go over well.

"Why don't you join me inside?" The older man questioned with a charming smile gracing his plump, and very kissable, pink lips.

Jack opened his mouth to agree when he felt a strange feeling settle over him. As blue eyes stared into dark brown the sudden feeling of wrongness settled over. He had the feeling of lies, wanting, dirtiness, greed and darkness settle over him as he continued to look at the man. With a blink, the sudden feelings or intuitions disappeared. Jack felt the bile in his throat as he looked away from the man and then quickly back to him. The same feelings began to settle over him again.

"Uh…no…no thanks." Jack quickly replied. "I gotta get going." Without waiting for a response he ran off down the street and back towards where his home, if you could call it that, was. Whatever had just happened? It was something that he never wanted to experience again, despite having happened twice before. The first time was when he was seven and had been talking with one of his father's brothers and the sudden feelings of wrongness had settled over him. It had scared him so much that he never went near his Uncle again unless he was in a room full of people, while the other time had just happened recently.

It had been the day of his 'Birthday' if you could call it that. He never celebrated his birthday, not since he was nine and nor did he want to anymore. The day of his 'Birthday' his mother had brought home another man, one that began to give off these strange and dangerous vibes that left a feeling of fear, dread and sickness hanging over him. It was only until later that night when he was by himself with his mother's new 'boyfriend' that he had discovered why he felt like this.

The sudden onslaught of memories that was brought forth in his mind, an ability 'telepathy' he supposed you could call it, he had received when he was seven, had shown him where his mother's new boyfriends attentions were, with him. It had scared him enough to tell his mother about it. His mother had always believed him about his special 'abilities' and when he had told her about the sudden memories and whispered thoughts he had received from her 'boyfriend', his mother had quickly sent the other man away, much to the relief of Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Jack!" Ianto called out. Jack blinked and shoved the sudden memory away and looked to Ianto with a curious tilt of his head. "You were spacing out Jack." Ianto stated with some confusion. Jack had been acting rather strange since the 31st of October.

"Hmm." Jack hummed in acknowledgement before turning to look at Albus Dumbledore. The familiar feeling of wrongness settled over him as he looked at the old man. He could feel helplessness, need, power, sadness and frustration settle over him. Sighing Jack shook the feelings off and spoke slowly. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm not helping you and I'm not this Harry Potter. So you best get off the property before you're arrested for breaking and entering into a government building." Captain Harkness suggested. He was just tired of dealing with these people.

Albus nodded slowly in understanding. He could see when they weren't going to get the help they had desperately need. "I see. Well – thank you – for at least not arresting us." Albus replied with a saddened smile. His eyes didn't twinkle, but looked gloomy and helpless.

"That guilt trip won't work." Jack Harkness replied with a thinning of his lips. The Torchwood team and their Captain watched in silence as the others tried to fight Albus on his decision, but went silent instead at the older man's look. They all looked on as all of them disappeared with a loud crack. Finally, silence descended. No more loud wail of the alarm, just the loud hum of the Rift and the steady breathing of the team.

"Get back to work and find out where those aliens are." Jack ordered before turning on his heel and storming off towards his office. The team shared an unsure look. The whole meeting between the wizards' and witches' left them unnerved and curious. What and _who_ was Harry Potter? And why did they think he was Captain Jack Harkness?

"Who's going to talk to him?" Gwen asked with worry as her eyes searched for him in the direction that Jack had disappeared to.

"I'm not. He'd probably shoot me." Owen admitted quickly. He was more of a talk first before actually thinking and he was positive he'd probably say something stupid.

"I vote for Yan to do it." Toshiko stated abruptly, wanting to ensure it didn't fall to her. The three of them looked to Ianto who looked back, slightly nervous. He wasn't used to dealing with an angry and annoyed Jack. He knew how to deal with a suave and sexy Jack – no problem. This other Jack was like dealing with a poisonous rattlesnake when it's pissed off and cornered.

"I agree. Tea Boy should go and talk with Jack. He'd have better luck than the rest of us." Owen agreed with a nod, jumping into the lifeboat that was the proposition.

"Then it's agreed. You get to go talk with Jack and find out why he's so…well, you know." Gwen remarked with a shrug, only feeling a vague sense on pity for making Ianto do it.

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He had a bad feeling about this. It most likely would end horribly for him when he tried to talk with angry and annoyance Jack, and it was something he was definitely not looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I was having a hard time finishing this chapter. <strong>

**Well, anyways, I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a bit shorter than normal. Hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**If you have any questions or whatever on the story, just PM me or ask me in a review. **

**Reviews would be awesome too to have! They make me happy and want to continue writing. **

**Your Writer, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter/Torchwood/Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Five**

**Discussions And Findings**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually some how still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a nineteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be twenty-four years old, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Fineegan/Ginny Weasley,

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff Wales<strong>

**The Torchwood Three Institute**

**6th November 2009**

**3:16 PM**

Ianto walked slowly down the hallways of Torchwood. His footsteps echoed in his ears like a piercing wail as he made his way closer to Jack's office. It filled him with a sense of trepidation. He didn't know how to act around Jack lately. This person was different than how he normally was. He was more short-tempered, angry and easily frustrated. He wondered if it had something to do with the wizards and witches that had appeared.

It was still strange to think that magic, of all things, actually existed. Aliens and things like that he could believe and deal with, but magic? It all seemed so, surreal. Ianto supposed he was being hypercritical for thinking that way. If aliens could exist, then so could magic, right? A sigh escaped his kissable lips as he stopped before the door on the right side of the hall, near the end of the hallway. He had not realized that he had walked down countless hallways and went down the elevator before reaching Captain Jack Harkness's office. Had he been that lost in his thoughts?

Raising a slow steady hand he gave a short knock and waited patiently for an answer. Three minutes passed and Jack had yet to call at the door or even open it. With worry washing over him, Ianto raised his hand and grabbed hold of the cold metal doorknob and turned it, emitting a foreboding squeak as he pushed the door open. He stepped into the nearly pitch black room. Blinking rapidly he tried to adjust to the sudden darkness as he looked slowly around the room. No light seemed to be able to pierce the darkness, only the dim glow of a strange colored blue light allowed him to see everything else in a haze of neon blue light. The strange neon blue light cast a glow on the objects in the room, leaving Ianto's nerves to go a little more frazzled.

"Jack?" Ianto questioned quietly, not wanting to disturb the rather tranquil silence that had settled in the office.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack inquired just as softly. He lay upon the black leather couch pushed up against the wall. His form was unmoving and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the darkness. He always had enjoyed darkness and night much more than light and morning. He supposed it had to do with knowing what could be hidden in the shadows and how at peace it can be to lock yourself into a dark room and not be found if you stayed silent enough. A Bourbon on the Rocks was held in his limp hand, only his fingers around the rim of the glass held it up, that hung over the couch. The amber liquid glinted a strange ocean blue, and the ice was a light sky blue. It looked like a drink that was made in the 51st century.

"Are - are you alright?" The younger male questioned, his welsh voice was soft and filled with concern for the Captain. A dazzling blue eye peeked open and glanced over at the still standing form of Ianto, who had stopped walking at the end of the desk, a few feet away from where Jack lay.

"I'm just perfect." Captain Jack uttered with a derisive tone. "It's always wonderful to deal with imbeciles that have these delusions." He continued with scorn. Ianto felt rather uneasy at the disgust and undertone of venom in Jack's voice. This man had some serious demons hidden in his closet. And Ianto knew he would never get a true answer from him. "It's because of them -" He scoffed. "That we have such serious catastrophic incidents happening around the world that we have to fix." Jack sighed and took a drink of his bourbon in thoughtful silence. "They always screw things up." He mused with a hint of annoyance lacing his words.

Ianto leaned against the desk, arms crossed as he looked at Jack with a furrow of his eyebrows and confusion in his eyes. "Why do you have such - hate - anger - against them?" He inquired slowly. He wondered if this was going to get Jack to close off and not answer his question. It was plausible, seeing as Jack hated talking about anything to do with his past, unless it was sprung up on him, like it had when Captain John Hart had appeared.

"That my dear Yan, is something that doesn't need to be brought up." Jack stated calmly, carelessly waving his hand in the air, clearing stating he was not going to talk about it. Did he truly ever talk about any of his past? Unless he was forced to admit at least a tiny bit of information. "What brought you here Ianto?" He abruptly questioned, breaking the silence that had barely settled over the two of them.

"We - the team and I that is - were wondering if you were okay. You've been acting a bit - strange - Jack." Ianto finally admitted. A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at Ianto's rather blunt statement. A smirk of amusement graced Jack's lips.

"Perhaps it's old age that's finally gotten to me." Jack stated with amusement. It was a blatant lie, and they both knew it, but Ianto also knew that he'd have to literally torture Jack to get him to say anything about how he truly felt or even anything about his past. Even then, Jack still wouldn't probably say anything. The man was more stubborn than any other person Ianto had met. It was just how the older male was.

"If it is, you may just have to get your head checked then Sir." Ianto stated with a smile. Straight, white teeth flashed blue in the neon blue dark room. A chuckle released from Jack as he sat up on the couch and pushed himself into a sitting position, still leaning against the arm rest as his ankles crossed over one another.

"Ah, but all I think I'd need is a little looking after by my favorite tea boy." Captain Jack Harkness flirted, winking at a blushing Ianto. "You would look after me, right Ianto?" He teased with a smile that lightened his face, making him even more handsome in the darkened room.

"I - well - that I believe is harassment sir." Ianto finally uttered after a shocked and breathless few minutes at Jack admitting that he may care more than he'd ever admit for the younger man.

"You never denied that you'd take care of me though." Jack replied with a smirk that looked more like a Cheshire cat grin than anything else.

"We should go back up stairs Captain. I'm sure the others have discovered some of the Crael's locations." Ianto stated, trying to change the subject and give his blushing cheeks a relief.

"All right, fine. Spoil my fun. It's the only thing I can do at the moment." Jack stated with a theatrical sigh. Ianto smiled in amusement at the Captain. His personality was slowly going back to normal, hopefully. Blinking once Jack shook off his darker emotions and stood up from the couch.

Setting the empty glass of bourbon on the desk behind Ianto, his free hand lingered over Ianto's hand for a moment as a bright blue and darker blue connected for a short moment. "Shall we?" Captain Harkness rhetorically questioned, eyebrows raised as he stepped past his lover and friend and out into the hallway. He barely blinked at the sudden change from light to dark as he made his way down the hallway. Ianto quickly followed and stayed a step or two behind the leader of Torchwood's team.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**6th November 2009**

**3:16 PM**

The members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared in a stunned and disbelieving silence. That couldn't have possibly been Harry Potter. No, he wasn't the person they all remembered and loved. That man, that Captain, as he called himself, Captain Jack Harkness was a callous, cold hearted, flippant (whether it be in the rude or amusing way was depending) and nonchalant about their position in the war against Lord Voldemort. They had assumed that Harry would have wanted to help them, save them from the Dark Lord, but they had been wrong.

They silently looked at each other, unsure on how to respond to their recent dismissal by Captain Harkness. Should they go back? Perhaps forcefully take him? They all shuddered as one when the image of how Jack had acted to the Headmasters demands flashed to the forefront of their minds. He was one scary son of a bitch. "How did it go?" The familiar voice of Gemma Black snapped the group out of their thoughts. Eyes turned to the pregnant Lady Black with sad, annoyed and frustrated eyes. "Not well then?" She rhetorically questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius Black sighed and walked slowly over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. His chin rested upon her head as slim arms wrapped around his waist. "That - that wasn't Harry." He finally uttered, causing the murmuring voices around the hall to fall silent once again and turn to look at the older man in surprise. Out of everyone, they would have thought Sirius would be the most adamant about getting Captain Harkness (Harry as everyone continued to think) back to them and help them. His heart tightened along with this throat as nausea turned his stomach. Something heavy seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach as he finally spoke those confirming words aloud. He had silently been thinking them the last hour since they had seen Captain Harkness. He had been trying to find similarities between Captain Jack Harkness and Harry James Potter.

Captain Harkness couldn't possibly be Harry Potter. Not after what he's seen in the other man's eyes. They were cold and aged, as if he had seen more battles and wars in his life time then he would have cared to admit. Not only that, but the fury and rage that had flashed in his eyes when they continued to think, which Sirius assumed was some ability Jack Harkness had, and call him Harry was enough to tell Sirius that this man didn't and wouldn't admit to ever once being Harry James Potter, if he even was. And perhaps he really wasn't Harry and the ritual just miscalculated.

Yeah, right. The ritual was ancient and dark and there was no way in hell it could have messed up.

"You can't possibly believe that Sirius!" Hermione Weasley exclaimed. It snapped Sirius out of his tumultuous thoughts. Disbelief was clear in her chocolate brown eyes. Not after everything they had gone through over those eight years could Sirius just give up after meeting Captain Harkness once.

"What else can I say Hermione?" Sirius demanded to the younger woman as he pulled away from his wife to face his godson's old best friend. "That man -" He stated, his finger pointing out the front door to the world outside. "Was not my godson!" He paused for a moment and the silence thickened. "He was someone that had seen more pain, sorrow and death in his life than anyone I've ever known!" Sirius stated loudly as his voice cracked. "That - Harry - Harry would have agreed to help. Right? I mean, Harry always did have a 'Saving People's Thing'." A sigh escaped in a whoosh. "But Captain Jack Harkness would never be willing to help us. I know that, and if we continue to persist or cause something else disastrous to get him to help us, it won't be pleasant for us or the Dark Lord's side."

The members shared a look, some agreeing with Sirius, while others agreed with Hermione. "I agree with Sirius." Kingsley remarked with a slow nod of his head. His deep voice rumbled through the entryway.

"There must be something we can do to get Captain Harkness to agree to help us. He is the only one to help us. Harry would have, that I am sure of." Albus stated from the right, near the living room area.

"If the Kasai Winged Ones go against the Whicklespurts rules, they shall have dolor upon them. For the Shitenno and Shishin are liked by the Whicklespurts and Nargles." The whimsical voice of Luna caused many eyes to turn to the blonde haired woman. Hazy blue eyes stared up at the ceiling with her head tilted to the side in a thoughtful manner. "A danger not known will shake Gaia and all will be lost should it continue." An uneasy silence fell over the group. They were unsure as to what to say to the young woman's warning.

"Well - I think we all need to take some time to think this over. Tomorrow we shall meet back up here." Albus stated as cheerfully as he could. His bright blue eyes, not nearly as bright as Jack Harkness's were, glimmered in the dull light of Black Manor. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to disperse. Severus Snape remained beside Dumbledore, knowing the older man would want him to do something. The dower Potion's Master just had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach at what the older man would ask of him. "Severus, my boy, come with me." Albus said softly. But Severus heard what it really was, it was an order. Severus nodded and followed the Headmaster as they disappeared through the Floo Network and appeared in the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, I am going to have to ask you to do something I do not even agree to, but it needs to be done." Albus sighed. He looked his age, his blue eyes were dull and weary as he looked across at the Potion's Master. His hands were prompt on the table, entwined as he leaned forward from his high back chair and propped his elbows upon the large wooden desk.

"And that would be?" Severus drawled, though inside his stomach turned with uneasiness. Only Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort could make him feel sick to his stomach at such simple words.

"I need you to tell Tom where we believe Harry Potter's reincarnation is." Severus couldn't fight the urge as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise, disbelief and slight disgust at the older man's statement.

"You're barmy Dumbledore." Severus replied with a shake of his head after he finally collected himself. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do if he discovers this. Do you have any idea what that Harkness man will do?" Severus demanded. He had seen the way Captain Harkness had looked at Albus Dumbledore. It was a look that had sent chills down everyone's spine. Captain Harkness was not a man to be messed with, and Albus was stirring up a dangerous hive that would come to bite them in the arse when the time came to it.

"Yes I know. But it must be done. We need Har - Captain Harkness to finish this." Dumbledore stated gravely. He hated himself for doing this, but Harry, now Captain Harkness, was the only person that could kill Tom Riddle, once and for all.

"Albus -" Severus slowly began. "You must understand. If you do this, not only will we have the Dark Lord to deal with, but we're have to deal with a man we have no idea about. You saw the look he gave you, you know he's dangerous, perhaps more so than even the Dark Lord."

Albus and Severus stared at each other. The two knew what would happen when they gave the Dark Lord the news. He would attack Cardiff, Wales, leaving the Torchwood Team there in a mess with wizards, witches and aliens, from what they had discerned from what Captain Harkness had told them about what that ritual had done. "It must be done Severus." Albus replied.

"So it shall." Severus stated with a blank mask. "I shall leave now and give the Dark Lord the news." With a shake of his head Severus stood from his chair and made his way out of the office and headed towards the grounds. This was definitely going to come and bite them in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Whingleton, London<strong>

**Riddle Manor**

**7th November 2009**

**4:00 AM**

The large black Manor was always an intimidating sight for those Death Eaters that were summoned to appear. The black cloaked figured steadily made his way up the gravel pathway, passing the over grown weeds and uneven pathway. His hand remained hidden in the large black pocket. His hand was curled into a fist in his pocket, wrapped tightly around his smooth, black, wand as wary dark eyes gazed around the landscape. The full moon still showed bright, hanging high in the sky and casting a white glow of light over the earth. Sparkling stars of a yellowish white looked like flickering diamonds, giving an almost serene look to it. With the final steps that led up to the porch he gave a hidden knock on the door, and waited for a few moments before the door swung open.

"Avery." Snape murmured with a polite nod as he stepped past his 'fellow death eater'. "Where is our Lord?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and an expressionless face. Avery looked to the other death eater, distrust seen clearly in his eyes before he finally nodded and turned on his heel, swiftly walking towards the large dining room down the hall, towards the back of Riddle Manor.

Severus followed silently, the only sound heard was the 'click clack' of his black heeled shoes as the two men walked over the tile flooring. "What do you need to speak to our Lord of?" Avery finally asked, brown eyes flickered to the man that now stood by his side. The black haired Potion Master pursed his lips as his eyes squinted into a sharp glare.

"That is none of your concern Avery. Only our Lord's concern." Snape finally stated in a harsh tone.

Avery didn't feel the need to reply but continued his steady pace to the large oak, double doors at the far end of the hall. No other sounds echoed in the hallway as they steadily made their way closer and closer to the meeting hall where their Lord and fellow Death Eaters were. Severus steadied his pounding heart and took a mental deep breath and release as he got ready for his best acting since he had first began to work with Dumbledore.

Severus had once thought his Lord's ambitions and ideas to be ideal, until he had overheard that damned Prophecy. He had always found it peculiar that Albus Dumbledore would have a job interview in the Hogs Head, when he usually had them in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Mentally brushing away those thoughts that surfaced in his mind, Severus stopped before the wooden doors and waited impatiently for Avery to open the large, double doors. With a grab of the metal bar door handles, Avery pushed them downward and pushed inward, allowing the doors to squeak loudly into the room. With a blank mask across his face, Severus stepped into the meeting hall, his boots clicking against the tile flooring loudly as all attention turned towards the masked and cloaked figures.

"Ah Severus. I'm so pleased you have arrived." Voldemort hissed with a dark glint in his crazed red eyes. Severus bowed his head to the older male, not daring to speak out of tune. No need to get a Crucio curse. That was the last thing he wanted at this time of night. "What news do you bring me?" The Dark Lord inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was rather handsome, with thick silky locks of dark brown, nearly black, hair that fell into porcelain white skin. His eyes were a unique color of red blood and where almond shaped. From his sitting position, one could tell he was tall, muscular and definitely well built. His hands were calloused, showing a man that knew hard work, while his thin piano fingers loosely gripped his thin, pale white, wood wand. His lips were plump and looked very kissable as they turned into a very wicked looking smirk. It would make any gay or straight man feel breathless staring into such a beautifully sculptured face like the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord..." Severus began, before pausing in slight hesitation. Curious eyes looked at Severus Snape. Never before had the dower Potions Master ever hesitated before. What was so important that the black haired man didn't seem to want to speak of what he was about to say? "I have some...news...for you." He finally stated. Was he really going to go through with Albus' plan? Was he really willing to anger Captain Jack Harkness, a man that was a complete mystery to him and everyone else. A man that was very dangerous in his own right.

"The Order had discovered the reincarnation of Harry James Potter." Complete outbreak of shocked gasps and denials spewed from the lips of the Death Eaters in the meeting hall.

"Silence." Voldemort hissed out aggressively. "How did this happen, Severus." He nearly growled out with anger clear in his posture and voice.

"The Black Mutt, my Lord...and the Mudblood Weasley." Here Severus paused again as he took in the disbelieving and angry faces of most Death Eaters, except for a few, like Malfoy. "They did a...ritual, of sorts. It acquired the magical energies of couples willing to 'sacrifice' their magic for this ritual. It was discovered in the Black library, but was changed by the Mutt and Mudblood." He stated with barely any emotion, besides the slightest hint of disgust and venom against the Black Lord and Muggleborn Weasley.

"And where is this...reincarnation?" Voldemort demanded with a squint of his red blood eyes.

"Cardiff, Wales...my Lord." Severus finally uttered after a few minutes of silence.

Severus Snape felt the pit of his stomach sink at the sly smile that grew across the darkest and greatest Dark Lord in over a century. This just got a whole lot worse. He decided silently to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff Wales<strong>

**The Torchwood Three Institute**

**9th November 2009**

**10:18 AM**

"Jack! We have a problem!" Gwen Cooper exclaimed loudly from the Hub as Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones appeared from the elevator. Jack froze for a split second before he was swiftly walking over to the computer's Gwen was standing before. Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato were quickly rushing around the Hub, fiddling with the computers as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"What's happening?" Jack demanded as he looked from Gwen to the computer and then back again.

"They...some..." Gwen paused as she seemed to stumble over her words. Frustration and worry were clear in her eyes as she looked to Captain Jack Harkness. He was not going to like this. "Men...these people suddenly appeared out of nowhere, throwing different colored lights at buildings and people in the city. They...they're burning buildings and killing people...innocent civilians but we...we can't do anything about it...we don't have the abilities they do!" She stated with clear frustration and anger in her words.

Gwen felt a moment of fear as Jack's eyes seemed to darken to a dark ocean blue, nearly black as his body's posture stiffened. His jaw clenched and his eyes squinted together with fury and hate shinning bright in his eyes. Never before had she ever seen such...emotion...from Captain Jack Harkness. "Get the vehicles ready, now." He ordered sharply. "Tosh and Ianto, go down to the weapons room and grab whatever you can. Owen, get to your medical supplies and bring a bag. We're going to go to the city and make those..._wizards_," He spat with disgust. "Wish they never decided to come here and cause trouble for Torchwood." He stated firmly. "Move. Now." He ordered sharply as the group just stood there for a moment.

Without another word said, the three other teammates quickly did as they were told. Jack adjusted his ankle length, black wool trench coat. His arms crossed behind his back as he stared at some of the screens before him. They flickered between scenes in the city, showing fires burning bright as buildings were slowly destroyed. Bodies littered the ground and figures in black moved in a group down the street, continuously throwing out spells that lightened their wands with different colored sparks.

"I will find you. And I will end you." Captain Jack Harkness hissed out through clenched teeth. Bright sky blue eyes flashed with the dark emotions he had been having a hard time containing. He had always had a darker side to him, but it had never really been brought out. There had been no need. But these Wizard's and Witches were testing his already thin patience.

The only reason he was even going to help those fucking wizards and witches, was because they crossed a line they never should have. It wasn't just the Death Eaters and Voldemort that would have to worry about Captain Jack Harkness, but it was Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

They should have never done what they did. They cost lives that would never be brought back because of it. It was definitely going to get personal, only because they threatened what was his, his team and his people of Cardiff Wales.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I had it finished months ago, but my Beta for this story had been busy and had not had the time to send it to me. <strong>

**Now that this chapter is posted, I can begin the next chapters. **

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Kill A Mockingbird**

**A Harry Potter/Torchwood/Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Six**

**And A Battle Begins...**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Torchwood. It was all created and owned by Russell T. Davies. I also do not own the book series Harry Potter; they all are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. The movies were all created by different directors, which they take credit for. The only thing I own is my imagination and the plot for this story. This is an acceptance to a Harry Potter/Torchwood challenge set by another author.

**Summary**: Harry is sent to the future and becomes Captain Jack Harkness.

After the death of Harry in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes bad to worse after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, with that said, the good guys begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and that he was actually somehow still alive, to have him save them. But they never expected to find Captain Jack Harkness instead. And they never expected to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to anyone.

After searching through the Black family library, Sirius Black has discovers a blood ritual that is highly illegal. This ritual disrupts the course of time and energy which allows them to find 'Harry' even though he's dead because of what the ritual can search for (meaning the soul of the person) which causes many rifts to stir. But like everyone said, Sirius Black is a stubborn bastard, and so he uses it to find Harry.

When they discover that Harry Potter is in Cardiff, Wales, the last place they ever expected him to be in, they decide to go out and acquire him. When the witches and wizards arrive, they assume they would find Harry Potter, a nineteen-year-old teen and not a two thousand and two year old immortal that looks to be twenty-four years old, and has seen more than his fair share of unusual things.

When the group discuss, without even including Captain Jack Harkness, how they will take him back to fulfill his role as Savior, they get a rude awakening, as Captain Jack Harkness is no tool and he certainly isn't one to listen to anyone when they tell him to do something without even asking him about it. Within a few weeks later, Captain Jack Harkness (though in no way will he ever be Harry Potter) and his team head to England to save the imbeciles that couldn't stop a madman themselves, while having a little extra help from a certain Doctor and his companions.

**Pairings**: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sirius Black/OFC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley/Alicia Spinnet, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): You can see it in the chapter. It'll take too long to explain.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff Wales<strong>

**Justify Street**

**9th November 2009**

**10:57 A.M.**

The sounds of chaos and mayhem were like music to the Death-Eaters ears. Screams and cries of fear echoed in the early morning as filthy muggles ran amongst the cluttered and destroyed streets of Cardiff Wales. Buildings were set ablaze, burning those within its brick, glass, metal or cement confines. A sneer of dislike and disgust graced the wizards face as he listened to a young teenage whore, no doubt, beg for her life as one of his fellow Death-Eaters stood above her.

The young muggle girl's pants were ripped from her legs, along with her underwear. A sneer of malice graced the dark wizard that stood over her, his own pants down as he leaned forward. He was going to have fun with this one.

Alaric Rowle, brother to Thorfinn Rowle; a fellow Death-Eater, rolled his eyes in boredom as he looked away from the scene. The scream of the young muggle bitch followed him as he sauntered away towards a new area to have some fun. "So much filth...so little time..." The sociopathic wizard hummed softly to himself as a harsh and hate filled smile graced his lips as he felt the heat from the flames that engulfed the buildings. Pieces of the surrounding buildings had fallen or flown through the air and landed into the street.

With a slight skip, the masked covered Death-Eater jumped or hopped, over the fallen carcasses. Many couldn't be recognized by their state as they had been ripped apart and tortured beyond recognition. "Oh God...no!" Bright sky blue eyes looked up towards the sound of where a young female voice cried out. The young woman, no older than twenty-seven, froze at the sight of him. A smirk graced Alaric's face and his eyes sparkled with glee, hidden beneath his black cloak, shadowing his features from view.

"Oh...what a wonderful surprise." Alaric hummed with a wide grin spreading across his pale features. "Beautiful...fisty..." He continued as he began to swiftly make his way towards the younger woman. "Oooh, I like that." The dark wizard cackled with amusement. The young muggle woman turned, running as quickly as she could away from him.

The young female was in a state of disarray. Her hair was matted and knotted while her skin was covered in grim and blood, most not from her. Her clothes were torn in some areas and dirtied in others. She wore no shoes, most likely having been wearing slip on shoes of some type and had fallen out of them.

"Come along pretty! Don't run away!" The Death-Eater mockingly called out after her. "I just want to play!" He gave a mad, hysterical laugh that surfaced loudly through the wind that was blowing through the nearly depleted street.

A street that was once full of civilians and cars, was now almost barren of all life, besides those that had caused the chaos and mayhem to begin with. Some cars were flipped over, turned on its side or piled upon each other, many of them were set on fire.

The young woman gave a terrified scream as she looked over her shoulder and back in front of herself, before tripping and falling onto the street. She groaned as her head knocked harshly onto the floor, cracking her skull open, making blood pool beneath her. "Aww, did you get an owie." Alaric sneered sarcastically with a smirk.

"P-P-Please - d-don't - h-hur-hurt me." The young woman begged with tearful green eyes as she looked up beneath light brown eyelashes. Curly locks of light auburn hair, now darkened with red blood, fell into her face.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Your times run out." Alaric sang with a snicker. The young girl shuttered with a cry. She knew. She knew she wasn't going to make it out alive. But she still hoped to whatever God or entity that was alive, that she would make it out. That someone would save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff Wales<strong>

**Friendrick Street**

**9th November 2009**

**A Couple Minutes Before**

**10:35 A.M.**

The Torchwood Team silently stood at the corner of the street that led into Justify Street. Smoke could be seen and smelt billowing up into the air as screams and cries followed with it. Most of the team shuttered at the sounds. The smell of death and pain was thick in the air.

Tosh, Ianto, Gwen and Owen glanced between each other, and then towards Jack who knelt silently before the map of the city. His usually beautiful and bright eyes were dark and angry as they stared down at the large designs. The team could almost feel the waves of power and strength their Captain held within him surrounding him.

"We are splitting up." Captain Jack finally announced with a dark tone to his voice. He was furious. Furious and disgusted that those little - Jack took a deep breath as his temper was barely withheld. He wasn't going to deal with _them _yet. He had other issues to deal with first.

"What!"

"Why?"

"Jack - bad idea…"

"Are you sure?"

The voices of disbelief and anger echoed in their tones as they stared at the man they respected, and at times, feared. Jack Harkness gave an annoyed sigh as he looked between his teammates. "We are splitting up." Jack stated concisely. His voice was firm and held no tone for an argument. "Gwen and Owen, you two are sticking together. I want you two to head to Lingston Ave. and stop those - _bastards _- from killing or hurting anyone else." He ordered his two companions. Gwen and Owen shared a look before nodding. "Ianto and Tosh, you two are heading towards Vurture Ave." Jack looked towards Tosh and Ianto and watched as they nodded.

"What about you Jack?" Ianto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Jack gave a dark smirk as his eyes flickered up to meet Ianto's. "I'll be going down Justify St." He stated with a shrug. "If you find any hostiles, shoot them." He stated. The four team members shared a look. Kill humans? They never really had to do a thing like that before. "They will be willing to kill you first. So, shoot them." He ordered. "Take all the weapons and equipment you'll need, just be careful about any dark red or brilliant green light. Duck for cover if you see any of them."

"Why?" Gwen asked as the Torchwood team began to pick out their weapons and equipment. They all noticed how little weapons and equipment Jack was taking with him and couldn't help but want to ask, but hesitated. It was a personal question, they were sure, and Jack would be less than willing to share.

"The dark red is a torture curse." Jack picked up a semi-automatic handgun and checked to make sure it was loaded before sliding it behind his back. Picking a few clips of ammunition, he placed it into his pocket. "It causes unmeasurable amount of pain, and can make a person go insane if put underneath it long enough." Ianto, along with Tosh, Gwen and even Owen, shuttered at the thought. "The light green curse, it causes instant death." A heavy silence fell over them at the statement. Instant death? They couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to use such a thing.

"Meet back up with me at the intersection of Justify St." Jack turned on his heel and quickly disappeared from sight as he turned the corner. Only his fluttery trench coat was seem for a split second before it too disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Lingston Avenue<strong>

**11:08 A.M.**

A loud crash was heard as a window exploded outwards, showering Gwen and Owen in a rainfall of glass. They ducked for cover, covering their heads with their arms as they felt the sharp nicks of glass dig into their skin. Gwen couldn't help but feel helpless as she listened to the sounding cries of panic and fear. How was she supposed to be able to fight something when she could barely defend herself? Shaking her depressing thoughts from her mind, Gwen slowly raised her head with a wince, shaking the pieces of glass from her hair and clothes. She gently pushed herself up from the ground, allowing her sharp eyes to scan the area. "You alright?" Gwen questioned Owen with a frown.

Owen gave no real reply, besides a scoff as he finally stood from the glass covered ground, ignoring some of the pieces that dug into the palm of his hand. With a slight wince, he brushed the front of his clothing off, feeling sharp pieces of glass slice at his hands once again. "I'd be a lot better if I could actually do something!" He hissed in aggravation as the two companions continued onward.

Over the last twenty minutes or so, they had faced many of those cloaked figures, and killed most of them. It seemed that their weapons worked against their Magic, making it a lot easier for them to fight against them. They weren't sure why it worked, but it did, and they weren't complaining. "See anything?" Gwen whispered quietly. It had gone eerily quiet and was leaving an unsettled feeling over the duo as they rapidly scanned the area around them.

"Help me!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. It was deep and husky, and male, and sounded as if they had been screaming for hours. "Somebody please!" The words were choked with tears. With a shared glance, Owen and Gwen took off running, heading towards the sound of the voice.

As much as Owen usually acted like he didn't care about much, he did care if he was able to save a life or not, and at the moment, there was an innocent civilian in need of help, and he was going to do what he needed to do to save them. There had only been a few individuals that he was able to save, nearly everyone else they had come across had long since been deceased. It infuriated the man, to know that these sick fuckers had killed, tortured and maimed innocents just for the fun of it. He would do what was needed, he would save anyone else he could.

The duo began a jog down the street, towards the sound of the yelling voice. As they ran, they made sure to duck behind anything they could for protection. Around them they could still hear the sound of the Wizards as they created chaos. The words from their Leader seemed to echo in their minds as they continued onward. "Be sure to watch your surroundings, there's unmeasurable amounts of curses they could use on you that have no counters. Watch yourselves." The warning in Jack's voice had made it clear to them all, that should they ever get hit with one of the curses, there would be no ways to counter against it.

"Look." Owen whispered, stopping Gwen from making a move to run towards the hurt figure in the middle of what use to be a street. Around the man, hidden from view, had someone not been searching, was a few black cloaked Death-Eaters.

"It's a trap." Gwen breathed out with wide eyes. They held a fear that Owen himself felt deep inside, but was unwilling to show.

"Yes. We have to be careful." Owen muttered softly. He adjusted his grip on his handgun and silently raised it. His messenger bag hung on his side, filled with medical supplies of all sorts, along with another bag by his side, also filled with supplies. Both were beginning to run low.

* * *

><p><strong>Vurture St.<strong>

**11:18 A.M.**

Ianto and Tosh breathed heavily as they leaned against a brick alleyway. It smelt of rotten garbage, the bitter iron smell of blood and urine. The urge to gag was strong, but the duo fought against it as they listened to the cackling and mocking voices of the dark wizards out in the street. It had been a long ten minutes since they'd began their trek towards Justify St. and had faced and killed or wounded many of the wizards in the street. But they seemed to constantly reappear. As soon as one was gone, two others would pop up.

They were like cockroaches. Ianto decided in his mind with a nod and grimace. He hated cockroaches.

Tosh took another deep breath before letting it out slowly. "What do we do Ianto?" She asked quietly, voice but a whisper beneath the loud and obnoxious voices of the dark wizards.

Ianto sighed as his blue eyes looked quickly around the alleyway, mind trying to process and think of what they could do. "I –" He stopped and frowned. What could they do? They couldn't exactly run out in the middle of the street, guns blazing, it would not end will for them. His eyes turned and caught another opening that led to another alleyway. "We go through that alleyway and start heading for Jack." He suggested with a shrug. It was the best thing he could have come up with.

"Works for me." Toshiko stated with a nod. With silent looks of communication, the two Torchwood teammates began their journey towards Justify St.

It was silent, deadly silent, as Tosh and Ianto made their way through the alleyways, keeping their footsteps as silent as possible. The last thing they wanted was to be caught. They could hear the screams of innocents and the laughter of the guilty. It made their blood run cold for those civilians and burn for vengeance against the guilty. They couldn't understand how someone could want to do something like torture for the fun of it. It just didn't make sense.

Ianto paused and threw out his arm, stopping Tosh from moving forward. They were closer to Justify St, near the intersection between the three streets they had, but Ianto noticed the dark wizards in a large circle. In the middle stood a rather handsome man, with silky locks of black that fell into a pale face. The features of the man had high cheekbones and long black eyelashes that fluttered against the cheeks. Lips were plump and pink, and rather kissable. The man had broad shoulders and a muscular physique. Long fingers, like piano fingers, held a thin, smooth, wooden stick in a tick grasp.

"It seems that he is not coming. Or perhaps he already has." The man's voice was smooth and rick, like chocolate when he spoke. Brilliant red eyes looked at each of the dark cloaked figures surrounding him. "Perhaps he is still a coward." The man mused aloud.

"You know," A loud, and very familiar voice called out from behind them. Ianto and Tosh turned to see their Captain standing a few feet behind them. He was covered in blood, grime, dirt and glass. He clearly had fought harshly with his adversaries. "You people have to really learn to get this whole idea that I'm somebody I'm not out of your minds." Jack Harkness stated. His arms hung at his side as dazzling blue eyes looked the man over. "If you weren't such a sick bastard, we probably could have had a lot of fun, if you get my drift." Captain Harkness teased with a sexy smirk gracing his features.

"You must be Jack Harkness, or should I say, Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord stated aloud with a raised eyebrow. This man seemed nothing like Harry Potter. He wondered if they actually did do the ancient spell correctly.

Captain Jack Harkness gave a tisk and sighed. "Like I said, you people need yours heads checked out for psychopathic delusions." He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "You believe that I'm this "Harry Potter" person." Jack stated, using his fingers for quotations. "But do you know what I think?" Captain Harkness mockingly asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think you're hoping that I'm this person, because you have nothing better to do in your life but torture and come up with these crazy…insane… ridiculous ideas that shows you have no life."

Many of the Death-Eaters that stood surrounding Lord Voldemort looked wide eyed at the man known as Captain Jack Harkness. They each took a few steps back and stared with slight awe, surprise and shock at how the muggle man could disrespect their Lord like that. "You dear to speak to me like that." Lord Voldemort hissed angrily. His magic pulsated around him.

Captain Harkness smirked. "The thing about me, is I tend not to give a damn who I'm talking to when they piss me off." He stated with a careless wave of his hand. "You see…all I see you as is an attention seeking little bastard who's having a temper tantrum because mummy and daddy weren't around to spoil you and give you attention." Jack spat out.

"But the thing is, even though you more than likely didn't have parents, you tried to get attention from someone else." He hummed with a tilt of his head. "And you didn't. So you tried to be the best that you can be, and it still didn't work. Sure, you have people crawling at you like lap dogs, but you don't have anyone to really, truly, talk with." He remarked needlessly. He was just trying to piss the Dark Lord off even more.

"You're just like every other evil thing I've faced in my very long life." Jack stated as he placed his hands into his long, trench coat pockets and stared at the furious Dark Lord in front of him. "And like all bad guys," He began with a smile. "They all end up killed, whether by my hand, my team's hand or a well known Doctor, it never ends well for them." Jack Harkness could nearly smell the rage that burned around Lord Voldemort.

"So let me give you a little piece of advice, shall I?" Captain Jack Harkness rhetorically questioned. "If you really want to start a war with me and my team, be by my guest." He stated, arms stretching out at his sides. "But I should warn you, if you do, I will destroy you. Not because you people think I'm Harry Potter. No, it has nothing to do with that. No, it had to do with you attacking, raping and torturing innocent civilians that are on my turf." Jack Harkness's whole demeanor changed. He was no longer relaxed, he was watchful, as if he was waiting for an attack.

Lord Voldemort stood up straighter and stared across at the other man. He would be a worthy opposition. "Then we battle." The Dark Lord announced.

Captain Harkness nodded. His hands hung at his side and cackled like lightening. Sparks bounced across his fingers, anxiously waiting to be released. "Then we battle." He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Next chapter shows what happens to Owen and Gwen as well as Jack before he reappeared and gave the Dark Lord a good reaming. Also the battle scene between The Dark Lord Voldemort and Captain Jack Harkness will begin. As well as what happens after the battle and what happens to Ianto and Tosh while the battle is happening between the Dark Lord and Jack Harkness. **

**After that, the Order appears, and well…they're not going to be very welcomed, I can assure you of that. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**

**TheWeepingRaven**


End file.
